Goings on at Steadfast
by Beagairbheag
Summary: Set after Lady Knight. Weddings, pranks, dancing and plots. KelDom...Eventually! It's been done before but here's my take on it. Reviews appreciated! Finally completed! Sequel posted! New Beginnings at New Hope
1. Chapter 1

Standing on the ramparts of the fort Lady knight Keladry of Mindelan surveyed the surrounding area with her naked eye before lifting her hands to her face and looked out again. This time through the eye of her spyglass.

The sun was steadily rising in the east to cast a faint warming glow over the fort at Steadfast. Creating shadows where there where none before while at the same time lighting up some of the darkest corners.

The sunlight danced across the tops of the wall and settled on the tall girl, now more a woman, standing there. Keladry, or Kel as she was known to many, hardly took any notice of the sunlight but made a mental note to herself that scouting was much better done in the day light.

Her gaze was to the north east and although too far away from New Hope to spot anything at this distance she couldn't help herself. She had woken before dawn with the intension of doing some practice but had found her mind wandering to those at New Hope. Even a pattern dance with her glaive had failed to distract her long enough.

So here she was.

Despite being to far away Kel was calmed by the thought that no smoke rose from that direction blackening the early morning sky. She did have full confidence in the people and squads at New Hope but it was in her nature to worry about them and worry about them she would.

Placing her spyglass back in its carrying pouch and attaching it once more to her belt she eased herself onto the wall, taking care not to look down. She settled herself sideways into one of the niches left in the wall for archers to shoot out of and sat, legs spread out in front of her resting on the opposite side, her back resting on the other. Feeling the mild autumn sun heat the stone on which she rested.

All in all it was looking like it was going to be a good day.

"Perfect day to hold a wedding" thought Kel

On arriving the day before Kel had been slightly surprised to hear the Raoul's marriage would be taking place the day after though the more she thought of it the more she thought it was probably the best course of action. Steadfast was not built to host weddings, Scanran raiders but not wedding parties.

"Maybe I could just hid up here all day and avoid all the hustle and bustle" a few seconds later she realised she must have spoken aloud when her grumblings where answered.

"What's this? The Lady Knight hiding from her duties?"

Leaning her head out of the niche Kel came face to chest with a certain member of the Kings Own that she'd been both hoping and dreading to see.

Domitan of Masbolle stood looking down at her his sculpted face both amused and curious. Standing beside each other Kel didn't have to tilt her head that much to look him in eyes but from her current position she did. Dark brown hair flopped across sapphire blue eyes. His pale skin had tanned slightly from the summer spent raiding out in the sun chasing raiders but apart from that and a new scar across his left cheek stared back at her.

"I'm not hiding"

"Uh huh, I heard Buri was looking for you last night but somehow you disappeared"

Kel groaned and cast her gaze out across the fields and in the far distance the river. Dom took a seat beside her, moving her legs out of the way so that he could fit in. The narrow space was not wide enough to fit his legs in without some compromise so he ended up sitting with his legs bent up towards his chest. Arms warped casually round them.

"Let me guess" he said "she wants to discuss the wedding plans with you?"

Kel gave him a look.

"Worse than that?" he thought for a moment "I'm not sure I can…"

"Dress fitting" she mumbled

"Pardon"

"She wants me to go for a fitting. Since I'm the only eligible female for several miles excluding The Lioness I've nominated myself as maid of honour"

Dom looked at the girl sitting opposite him. "I don't think I've ever seen her in a dress before" he thought.

Kel seemed lost in thought as she stared into the rock in front of her, her hazel eyes clouding over. He took time to studying the lady knight as he had done time and time again. Like him she had also seen the effects of the border sun. Her hair had lightened several shades and was longer, gently brushing her shoulders. Her creamy skin had darkened giving her a healthy glow.

He knew her features as well as he knew his own. At first it had come out of him observing her and those around her. Neal had been writing to him for years and their correspondence increased when he joined first the university then the palace. Kel had been introduced to him immediately in Neal's letters when she had joined the pages and Neal continued to give him blow by blow accounts of her fights and her (in Neal's views) strange behaviour.

When news had reached him of her becoming the squire to the Knight Commander of the Kings Own Neal had tracked down his elder cousin and asked him to watch out for her and Dom had done just that.

In the beginning there had been a lot of talk, most of it said in private but occasionally voiced in public thought never it seemed within hearting distance of the female squire or her knight. Dom had quelled most of it till the time came when there where no more whispers. The men of the own seeing that she was asset in a fight and a good fellow all round.

It hadn't stopped Dom and a few of his squad getting into a few scraps along the way. Mainly with those not smart enough to keep their opinions to themselves.

Both where startled out of the day dreams and thinking by a loud commanding voice that echoed throughout the fort.

"Keladry… Kel I know your hiding up there. I had Neal scrye for you. I want you down here right now, you've got to get breakfast, get your dress fitted and learn what you have to do tonight. Come on Kel." Buri shouted down on the ground level of fort Steadfast, her voice carrying over the distance like it had once carried over battle grounds.

High up on the ramparts Kel dropped her head into her hands as the sergeant beside her got an evil glint in his eye. Standing up her offered his hands to her to help her up but instead of gasping her hands they went to her waist and, as he bent down, lifted her over his right shoulder. Her feet dangling over the front of his chest while her head hung over his back allowing her to get quite a good view of his backside.

"Dom, what the hell are you doing" she spluttered. Trying to get her arms up and round to his that held her firmly in place, searching for the soft spots to make him let go. Her protests fell on death ears though as Dom continued to walk along the landing passing those on watch who where trying there level best not the laugh and stare at the strange sight.

"Dom for crying out loud put me down. Dom!" she shouted.

Those who could see the sergeant's face noticed the gleam in his eye and the smile on his face and decided not to interfere.

It took Dom no time at all the negotiate the final part of the landing before setting off down the enclosed stairs to the ground floor narrowly missing Kel's head as he stepped through the door.

"I am so going to kill you later" Kel huffed.

This statement only gained a laugh from her capture and more when they finally entered the con course. Buri stood in the middle with Raoul, hands on hips while her betrothed tried his best to calm her. Glancing round her gaze settled on Dom and face her face broke into a grin before the burst into outright laughter. Confused at what had caused her sudden change of behaviour he turned round only to burst into loud laughter that travelled far around the enclosure.

Walking up to them Dom halted and saluted

"Where would you like her?" he said trying his best to keep hold of his burden who continued to squirm in his arms.

"Follow me" Buri said a smile still plastered on her face.

Dom turned to follow giving Kel a full view of Raoul and several members of the Kings Own who had come out of the barracks to see what all the fuss was about. Raoul saw her watching and smiled

"Not a word" she said with a glare.

Shaking his head Raoul turned to the men assembled behind him and had a quiet laugh with them.

"Recon that's the last we'll see of Dom my lord" said Wolset "Once Lady Kel's had a go at him I don't think they'll be much left"

"No I don't think there will be"

"Unless Dom sweet talks his way out of it" said another

"Aye there's that" said Wolset with a smile.

"What do you mean?" said Raoul. He had turned to leave but the conversation draw him back round.

"Well my lord me and the boys always reckoned that sergeant Dom had a soft spot for the lady knight sir. Always takes an interest in what she's doing and where she is. Was no coincidence that we got stationed at Haven earlier this year milord. Dom heard about it and who would be commanding and volunteered us for the work, not that any of us minded sir we like Lady Kel a lot just not in the same way the sergeant does. Well the way we think he does"

Raoul stood and pondered this information for a bit. Though it was news to him he understood the thinking behind it and thought about his own observations of the two. He smiled.

"You think it would work out corporal?"

"Dom and the Lady knight sir? Maybe but remembering milord the Own ain't allowed to marry so I'm not sure of anything coming out of it. With some of the laws changing maybe this one will be next."

"I don't think Kel's set on marrying anytime soon Wolset but I know what you mean. On the other hand this whole thing might be the concoction of squad of men who have nothing much to do, maybe I should ask Wyldon to increase your patrols"

"We just been reading the signs my lord, tis all based on fact"

"I'll take your word on it" Raoul remarked as he walked away to check the preparations for the wedding his mind going over the newest bit of information he had gleamed.

Standing on the stool in Buri's chambers Kel came quickly to the notion that her time would have been better spent doing something else.

"Buri I have supplies to gather you know, reports to go over with my Lord Wyldon plus loads of other stuff. How long is this going to take?"

Looking up at her with her mouth full of pins Buri carefully removed them and pinned up another section of the hem of the dress before answering her.

"If you had been here last night then I would not be keeping you from your work today so really" she said taking another couple of pins "It's your own fault"

Sighing Kel crossed her arms over her chest only to be rewarded with several small puncture holes in her arms. Looking at herself in the mirror though Kel had to admit that this was a stunning dress.

A deep forest green colour it had a square neck with full length sleeves that each tapered off into points. A built in corset gave Kel a more womanly figure, drawing in her waist while it emphasised her chest. The dress flared at her hips and flowed down towards are feet. The embroidery was simple, woven in gold thread it traced designs on the neckline, cuffs and hem.

The dress tied at the back with green ribbon though hidden clasps, sewn into the material, where used to make sure the dress stayed where it was meant to.

Small paten leather shoes in a rich brown where what Kel was meant to wear on her feet.

The door to the room opened suddenly admitting a small Yamani holding a fan to her face as another body followed her in carrying a breakfast table laden with food and juice.

Nealan of Queenscove settled the tray down on a nearby table before shifting his gaze round the room and onto Kel. His face broke into a wide grin. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Not a word Meathead" Kel cut in.

"But I was…"

"Shh"

Neal sighed while the Yamani beside him giggled quietly behind her fan. Turning to her he raised an eyebrow.

"See what I have to put up with and all I wanted to do was compliment her"

Closing her fan Yukimi noh Daiomoru, Neal's betrothed, turned to him and hit the fan of his upper arm.

"She knows you too well, now behave or I'll have you escorted out" looking back at Kel she added "You do look really good" smiling.

"Thanks" Kel replied with a faint hint of a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Get used to the compliments" Buri said finishing the hem and standing back to check that the line was straight. "Women will be in short supply tonight, you had better get Neal to give you something for your feet with the amount of dancing you'll be doing."

"There are plenty of women here to dance with. Anyway you'll be in greater demand" Kel retorted.

"Yes but she'll be married by then, you'll be the only available one" Neal stated, picking up an apple from the breakfast tray and taking a bite. "Would you like me to arrange an armed escort to keep the mob at bay?" he said ducking as a spool of thread came hurtling at his head.

"And with that note I'll take my leave" bending down he kissed Yuki on the cheek and left.

"I don't know how you put up with him" Kel said sighing as Buri helped her out of the dress, carefully avoiding sticking her with pins. Yuki smiled.

"He's at his most annoying round you and Dom, with me he knows he cant get away with it"

Pulling on her shirt and breeches Kel considered this mornings events and an evil smile came across her face, a glint surfaced in her eyes. Buri and Yuki traded a glance eyebrows slightly raised.

"What's that look for?" Buri asked.

Walking towards the door Kel stopped when she reached it pulling it open, she turned and looked at the two women standing there.

"I have a certain sergeant to pay a visit too, I'll see you later" and with that walked out closing the door quietly behind her.

In the room Yuki and Buri watched the door close. Tilting her head slightly to the side Buri looked at the young Yamani.

"I almost feel sorry for Dom" she said turning and placing the dress on a manikin. Yuki smiled.

"Almost" she said and the two women laughed together as they set about stitching the dress.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing outside the door to the Owns bath chambers Kel waited patiently. After asking round she'd discovered that Dom was in here and had been for an hour or so and Kel was getting rather fed up of waiting for him.

Looking at her nails Kel thought _"__if he doesn__'__t come out soon I__'__ll be going in__" _which would be interesting in itself.

The door opened again as Wolset walked out.

"Still waiting Lady Kel" he said looking at her.

"How long exactly does one need to wash?" the corporal smiled.

"Its Dom my Lady, he's just like that" Kel straightened up.

"Is there anyone else in there?" she asked and Wolset shook his head looking on with slight amusement as she walked round him, opened the door and walked into the bath chamber. The door closed but swung back open again.

"Go do me a favour and make sure no one else comes in"

"Will do Lady Kel"

Walking in Kel took the time to examine her surroundings. The bath house was set up in much the same way as the ladies ones where back at the palace. To the left a large sunken bath was situated in the ground while towels hung on rails and washing soaps littered the floor. Strong smells of spices and herbs floated to Kel's nose while at the same time she caught the distinguishable smell of men.

Mirrors where set up along one of the walls at regular intervals. Each had a small shelf and bowl under them for placing and cleaning shaving things. To the right where benches and rows of hooks for the men to hang up their clothes. Straw mats underfoot keep feet clean during the walk from the bath to the changing area.

The only noise in the place was coming from the far right where Kel assumed Dom was.

Kel noted the steam that clung to the air around her and decided to use that to her advantage. Sticking to the wall she shuffled round till she found where Dom was standing and took a minute to just stand a study him.

He stood beside a steaming bucket of water, using its contents to clean his face, in only a loin cloth. His chest shone with sweat from the heat of the room and she got a good view of his shoulders that where usually hidden from view.

Her eyes travelled over every inch of him slowly before her mind returned to the task at hand. Continuing to move round she hid behind a screen that was positioned on his right. A cold bucket of water lay beside a small stool and her grin increased but first her hand reached out to snatch at his breeches and shirt.

Outside Wolset was listening carefully blocking out all the other sound of the world moving around him. So much so that he did not notice the Knight Commander strolling round the fort stopping every so often to talk to members of the Own and finally making his way over to where Wolset stood.

"May I ask corporal, why you are standing about in the court yard doing nothing?"

"Just following orders my Lord"

"What orders?"

"To make sure no one else enters the bath house my Lord"

"And whose orders are these?"

"Lady Kel's Sir"

The conversation was cut short suddenly as a strangled yell came from inside the chambers and a moment later Kel came running out of the door. Skidding to a holt beside Raoul she inclined her head at him and said her thanks to Wolset before running of.

The door opened again and Dom stuck his head out. Hair plastered to his head he looked like he'd been drowned. Standing there he shivered slightly and glared at Wolset when the corporal began to laugh, Raoul covered his smile with his hand.

"Where'd she go?" he asked

"She run off" Raoul said as Dom let out a load of curses.

"Sorry my Lord but…you don't have a spare shirt or anything on you do you? Mine seemed to have disappeared" he said as Raoul lost an inner battle and joined in the laughter with Wolset and several of the guards who had cottoned on to what had occurred.

Walking back to his rooms later clad only in a towel and a pair of boots Dom ran into one of the people he really didn't want to see at a time like this.

Neal leaned lazily against his cousin's door his attention on the pair of breeches and shirt that hung from the door handle. Sensing eyes on him he looked up and fully took in the scene before him. His eyebrows furrowing as he looked from Dom to the cloths and back to Dom again before he began to chuckle.

"Is this a Own/Rider thing?" he asked Dom who has now grabbing his things of the door handle before unlocking the door and leading them into his small but privet room. Disappearing into the privy he said

"No it's a Kel thing"

"Kel did this?"

Neal took the silence as a yes. He whistled in admiration.

"I never knew she had it in her"

"Well she obviously does" came the curt reply

"I don't see what you're so annoyed about" Neal said sitting down on the bed "She's only getting you back for the way you helped her this morning"

"That was just a bit of fun" said Dom emerging fully clothed from the privy, using the towel to dry his hair before picking up a comb that was on the dresser and pulling it through his hair.

"Yeah well this was just Kel having a bit of fun. What's that look for?" he asked.

Dom set down the comb and stared off into the distance, his eyes focused on the wall in front of him but he never saw it. He smiled.

"If she wants fun I'll give her fun"

Neal looked at his cousin and pitied him. Kel had never been an instigator of pranks back in their page years but she was often the planner and one who made sure they never got caught. Neal found himself smiling at some of things that they had done over the years.

"What are you smiling about?" Dom asked sitting down on the only chair and doing up his boot laces. Standing up he looked at Neal who slowly stood from the bed and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's been nice knowing you Dom" he said before walking out the room. Dom stood looking at the door for a moment before walking quickly to the door and pulling it open he stuck his head out.

"What did you mean by that? Neal" he shouted "Neal come back here and explain. Nealan!"

* * *

Thanks to all those who reviewed! I really wasn't expecting it. Again I'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammar problems, I've gone over it with spell check but it doesn't catch everything plus grammar is not my strong point.

Honestly who would even contemplate hurting Dom? No I could never do that! However hanging him upside down somewhere...that may be worked into the story evil grin


	3. Chapter 3

In her room at the fort Kel was having some problems.

Standing with her back to the floor length mirror she was attempting to do up the back of her dress. Craning her head round she studied the tiny clasps in the mirror. Taking one in each hand she turned her head back round and looked at the floor as if concentrating on it while her hands tried to join the clasps.

With a frustrated shriek she let them go and sat down heavily on the bed wondering what she should do.

"Need a hand?" came a voice at the door.

"No"

"Are you sure?" asked Dom walking into the room and shutting the door behind him. He stood at the doorway watching as Kel had a mental argument with herself.

"I don't think you'd be able to help anyway" she said finally

"Try me" he said walking forward.

She stood and walked towards him, her dress trailing on the ground slightly at the back. Reaching him she turned and lifted her hair from the back of her neck.

Dom studied the little clasps in his hands noting how they fitted together and trying to ignore the feeling on Kel's skin under his finger tips. Deftly he began to do up her dress, his hands skimming from her lower back to her shoulder blades in a matter of moments.

"Want me to do up the ribbon as well?" he asked picking it up from its place on the bed.

"If you wouldn't mind" Kel said quietly glad that he couldn't see her face in the mirror. A faint blush had risen on her cheeks when he had first placed his hands on her back and now refused to leave.

"Bet your more used to undoing ladies lacings than doing them up" she said to break the silence then mentally kicked herself as Dom's hands stopped for a faction of a second before continuing, weaving and crossing the ribbon.

"I've got sisters Kel. One of them was always needing help with something" he had reached the top "Breath in" he instructed and as she did so he pulled the ribbon tighter and tied it in a bow.

"I'm sorry" she said hanging her head "I don't know where it…"

"It came from the reputation of the Own. It's ok I understand, it's just" he sighed "We're not all like that. Please remember that. Now lets take a look at you"

Kel turned and was halfway through a dramatic players bow when she remembered she was in a dress.

"Someone's going to have to remind me that I'm in a dress tonight. Otherwise I'm going to be bowing at everyone" she said standing straight and fixing her dress before looking at Dom. He looking at her with a slight frown on his face and she began to panic that something was wrong.

"What is it Dom? Is something wrong with the dress?" she said turning and casting her eyes at her reflection.

"What? No there's nothing wrong. I was just trying to remember if I'd ever seen you in a dress before that's all. The dress is lovely" he cleared his throat "You look really good"

The slight blush that was on her cheeks now bloomed right across her face and down her neck. Kel looked at her shoes and tried to rearrange her facial features as Dom coughed into his hand and headed towards the door. Opening it he looked back and met Kel's eyes.

"Let me know if you need help getting out of that later" and turned to leave before he heard Kel make a strange sound behind him. Turning back round his brain caught up with what he'd said.

"That didn't sound like I meant it to sound, what I meant to say was" he spluttered.

"And how sergeant, did you mean for that to sound" came a new voice from out in the hall.

Dom turned and catching sight of who had spoke bowed.

"My Lady. I only meant to say that if the Lady Knight needed help to get out of her dress - No not that either. I was…"

"I believe you've said enough sergeant. Your digging yourself a hole". Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau strode towards Kel's open door and looked between the two of them.

"I'll be going then" said Dom bowing "See you later Lady Kel, Lioness"

"Thanks Dom"

"Anytime Kel" he said before walking down the corridor and round the corner out of sight.

Kel turned back to look at herself in the mirror to avoid the look on the lioness's face. Alanna's eyebrows had risen in mild curiosity.

"He was helping me with the clasps on the back of my dress" she said as the silence in the room deepened.

"And what was wrong with coming to find Buri, Yuki or myself? Or sending your boy to get one of us or even a Rider?" came the reply.

"Well I was but then the sergeant was at the door asking if he could help. Besides Buri will have more important things to worry about right now"

"Who's more important than the maid of honour? Buri sent me up to see if you needed help because she said there was no way that you would manage that dress by yourself" she paused "Is there something going on between you and the sergeant?"

"Between Dom and I? No" _I wish_.

"He looks familiar" remarked the Lioness.

"He's Neal's cousin and a member of the Own, you've most likely ridden with him"

"Hmm well on with business. Buri sent me to make sure you got down stairs without any detours or mishaps. So are you ready?"

After picking up a shawl and putting her shoes on Kel followed Alanna out of her rooms, locking the door, then down the stairs at the end of the corridor. They walked past the main hall that was already filling up with people before ending up in Buri's room.

Opening the door they where faced with very nervous Buri pacing back and forth across the room in her wedding dress. Yuki was sitting on the bed softly talking to the K'mir and trying to get her to calm down.

Buri's head snapped up when the door opened but she never ceased her pacing. Alanna stood watching her with a grin on her face.

"What was it you said to me on my wedding day? Your worrying yourself to much Alanna, I'm telling you if I ever get married I'll wont be in the least bit nervous or worried I certainly wont be pacing the" and she ducked as a heavy book came flying her way.

Buri was smiling.

"I did say that didn't I. I take it all back"

"You've faced down entire armies surely this cant be worse" said Yuki

"You wait till your wedding then you can tell me what its like" she said to Yuki before looking at Alanna "You don't think he'll change his mind do you?"

Alanna looked at her.

"You cant be serious. You really think he'd change his mind"

"Well he liked being a bachelor maybe he doesn't want to be tied down"

"I suggest you shut up or I'll come over and bash you round the head. This is Raoul we're talking about. He wouldn't have even asked you to marry him unless he was one hundred percent certain this was what he wanted. In the name of the goddess he loves you" she broke off and chuckled "Bet you anything he's in his own rooms saying exactly the same thing"

Buri sighed and looked out of the window.

"What about you Kel? Your standing there unusually quiet" she asked. Kel who had been thinking about events earlier that evening jumped when Buri addressed her. Alanna smiled as Kel's cheeks flushed.

"I think Lady Alanna's said all that needs to be said. She knows both you and my Lord better than I do"

"I still value your opinion plus it was your little war parties that started that the whole thing off, well that and Raoul's family party that…what?" she asked as Kel looked away.

"I suggested he take you that night" Kel said.

"Well he wasn't going to do it unless someone gave him a little shove in your direction. I mean he wanted too but its Raoul" she said when she was greeted with silence.

Buri walked over and hugged her.

"Thank you Mithros" the K'mir said letting Kel go. "You are a blessing Keladry of Mindelan"

A knock sounded at the door and when Alanna opened it Neal stuck his head in.

"Everyone's almost set up and" he brandished two bouquets of flowers from behind his back "I thought you might like these. It's surprising really what grows in this wilderness" he said presenting one to Buri and the other to Kel.

"Neal they are wonderful. How can I thank you?" Buri asked her fingers playing with the flowers and ferns that made up the arrangement.

"Convince my father to allow Yuki and I to marry here in two days rather than wait till I'm allowed leave. Just a small ceremony, we can have something else back in Corus or Queenscove later"

Buri looked at Yuki who was staring at Neal.

"We've already asked Neal and you heard what he said" she said sadly

"I heard my mother talking, fathers fine with it" he looked at Buri "Will you and Raoul have a subtle word please, you to Alanna. We don't want anything fancy we just want to be married"

"Of course we'll have a word" said Buri smiling "You and Yuki have been so much help it's the least Raoul and I could do"

"And you know with me all you have to do is ask, George as well" said Alanna

Neal smiled at Yuki.

"Right back to the matter at hand. In a few minutes Owen will come and get you. My Lady" he said bowing and taking Yuki's hand "It is time for us to take our places, I want a good seat to watch Raoul faint with lack of food because he never had enough to eat all day, Ladies if you'll excuse us".

Yuki and him had left before Buri turned to Alanna and Kel.

"You don't think he'll faint do you? They'll have made sure he's eaten enough wont they?"

"Sit" Alanna commanded "And enjoy your last few minutes of being single"

* * *

I really have to say, again, that I am rather shocked at the response to this fic - not that I'm complaining or anything lol. Please keep reviewing, they really mean the world to me, everyone I get sends me into this little mad phrase. I have to apologize for the lack of pranks in this chapter and the next (when I post it) though they will be back with force!

Thanks to Princess-Of-Everything, Twilight Shades, LadyKnightOfHollyrose, SparrowQueen, SergeantLover91, Queen Tigeress, DolphineDreamer, Lela-of-Bast, SarahE7191, Aani Hiwatari 12, ladykeladryofmindelan, Nazgulgirl, moi, The ORIGINAL Meathead, me and a half, Kazuya, Tortall gal and fairy Eva - You are a lovely bunch of people!


	4. Chapter 4

"_I'm not going to trip, I'm not going to trip" _Kel thought as she walked down the aisle in between the rows of seats that had been set out.

At the end she could see Raoul waiting nervously with the Lioness's husband and Baron of Pirates swoop George Cooper, his best man, his hand resting on Raoul's arm.

Kel could see many people see knew including lots of men from third company who it had been given the afternoon off. Neal caught her eye and Yuki smiled both slightly misty eyed as if imagining what their own wedding might look like.

She reached the end and settled into where she had been shown to stand. When she was there music filled the hall as Buri and Alanna, who was giving her away, made their way down the aisle.

Buri looked stunning in a simple pearl coloured gown. Kel felt herself smile as she turned to look at Raoul. His vision was solely on the woman that walked towards him, her skirts making a light swishing sound that seemed to reach your ears over the music.

When they reached the end and the waiting men Alanna lifted up the vale that was covering Buri's face and kissed her on both cheeks before offering her hand to Raoul who took it gladly and gave it a squeeze which Buri returned.

The rest of the ceremony was pretty much a blur to Kel as she struggled with the emotions that where cursing through her. No-one would have blamed her if she had let some tears fall down her cheeks, even the Lioness had given in and was openly weeping at the sight before her.

When the priest finally pronounced them man and wife Kel joined in with the cheers as the couple wrapped their arms around each other and kissed, temporarily forgetting everyone else in the room.

They walked down back down the aisle hand in hand hardly able to keep their eyes off one another.

"Our turn now lass" said George handing his arm out for her which she accepted and together the followed the newly weds down, out the hall and into the dining room which had been done up for the occasion.

Buri and Raoul stood at the door waiting to greet everyone that was coming in. Kel tried to slip past them but a small hand reached out to grab her by the arm and steered her back in to position in between George and Buri.

"Don't even think about leaving" Buri hissed at her "Just stand nicely and try not to blush too much when they all try to kiss you" she said with a smile.

"They wouldn't dare" said Raoul craning his head round Buri to look at Kel "They've seen her fight and aw Buri what was that for?"

"Just because i can" said the small k'mir looking up at him smiling. Raoul shook his head but was unable to answer as the first of the crowd began to arrive and they where all soon shaking hands and exchanging pleasentaries.

Raoul was right about one thing. The men of the Own would only shake hands with her, which she was quite happy to respond with. The ones that only knew her by sight where too shy to attempt anything more and those that knew her well where too embarrassed.

Neal seemed to sweep in. Kissing her on both cheeks and commended her on her performance before moving on to Buri.

"Glad he saved the dramatics for you" George whispered in her ear as Kel shook her head.

"I think he's been at the wine again" said Yuki moving in to hug Kel and place a delicate kiss on each of her cheeks.

"If this is what he's like now can you imagine how he'd be when you get married?" Kel asked.

Yuki smiled

"I expect that he'd be the opposite and he'd be shaking out of nerves instead of excitement" she said moving on.

"Meatheads always been like that, you've just never noticed it before" said Dom smiling at her and she felt her heart miss a beat

"That i would have noticed"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

He smiled again before taking her hand and raising it to his lips, bowing.

"Lady Kel"

"Sergeant Domitan"

"Eh hem" sounded and both turned to the see the Lioness standing there arm in arm with her husband. He was smiling at them with amusement while she put her free hand on her hip, staring at them.

"My Lady" said Dom bowing to them "Baron"

"On your way sergeant" Alanna said crisply and Dom bowing once more moved on to offer his congratulations to the happy couple before making his way into the dining room and sitting himself with others in his squad.

"Darling what did you go and do that for? The Lady and himself where enjoying themselves" George said with a wink towards Kel who felt her cheeks grow hot. Alanna ignored him and faced Kel.

"Thats the second time today that I've caught the two of you with that look on your faces. Are you sure nothing is going on between the two of you?" she asked. Kel felt the blush move to more of her face.

"There is nothing going on" she said and when Alanna gave her a look "Really there is nothing going on"

"Not at the moment" said George and Kel's blush deepened.

"Ah i see" Alanna said smiling and Kel sighed.

"There's nothing to see because there's nothing going on and nothing ever will. Dom's not going to go after me when he can chase after pretty court ladies with big dowries" she told them before walking into the dining room.

They both watched as she settled herself at the main table in the room.

"Me thinks the Lady Knight has it bad for the sergeant" said George to his wife. As they too walked into the dining room and found their seats.

"Do you think we should give them a little push in each others direction because I'm pretty sure he feels the same" and George looked at her.

"And you worked that out how? Considering that you've met the lad twice?" he asked.

"I just know these things. Anyway what was your sight telling you?" Alanna asked looking at him.

George smiled

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

This is my least favorite chapter so far – nothing seems to really happen in it but i promise that the next chapter should be a bit more up beat.

Anyway thanks to those ho pointed out my one big mistake in the last chapter. I swear that i checked the book when i was writing it, i can remember laying on the floor and reaching over for my copy of the book. If there are any more spelling problems let me know – i write my stories in Microsoft Works Word Processor but i have to copy and paste them onto a OpenOffice document because the site wont allow files from Microsoft. That mucks up some of the spelling cause i haven't figured out how to change the spell check to English (UK) from English (USA) – its no excuse i know but grrr just thought i'd moan about it.

A big thank you to all the people who reviewed and to the 30 of you who have me on your story alert lists :) I'm very happy with how this is all going at the moment however this is the last chapter i have pre-written and i wont get a chance to write the next one till at least the end of next week. I have two essays due in on Monday/Tuesday and i haven't even planned them yet plus another due the week later. You know i always do this, i say to myself that i'm going to do the essays weeks in advance and then i leave them to the last minute – it is ridiculously stupid i know but i just cant help it.

OK so enough rambling – someone offered to beta for me (i think) whoever it was that would be great unless i've completely got the wrong story. Also someone else said that Kel seemed to break from character a bit – i don't think so because if you look through the books she does get fairly emotional in certain bits but maybe thats just my way of looking at it, you cant expect her to go round being straight faced all the time.

Fine i'll stop!

Reviews make me squeal :)


	5. Chapter 5

Three hours into the wedding dinner and Kel was understandably bored. Having finished all her food and exhausting all possible conversation routes with Captain Whiteford whom she was seated next too, she was beginning to hope for the start of the dancing which under normal circumstances was not something she looked forward to.

The top table that Kel was seated at was situated at the back of the large hall and set up a level on a stone step. The only thing that Kel could tell about being up there was that she was able to view the whole hall in its entirety and those in it. From the people sitting closest to her to those sitting at the far ends of the long tables set out to accommodate all the guests.

Sitting back in her chair Kel let out a small sigh and let her eyes scan the room that she had become so familiar to her with in the last few hours.

On the two tables directly in front of her and to the far left of the room where those of more noble standing. Duke Baird, Lord Wyldon, Neal, Yuki where among those at that table as well as many other Knights either stationed at Steadfast or in the surrounding area.

There was a large space left in the immediate center of the room where couples would take to the floor within the hour.

To the right and farthest away from her, and causing the most noise in the hall where two tables each separately hosting two Rider groups and men of the Kings Own as well as several members of the regular army.

It was a well known fact that when left in the same area together for any period of time that the two often cause each other hassle it was just a matter of time.

At her own table there was Raoul and Buri who had both said very little to anyone else except each other since the ceremony began, they where seated in the centre of the table. On Buri's right sat her former second in command and now the Commander of the Queens Riders Evin Larse deep in conversation with Diane who had flown in just as the meal was about to start with Numair close at her heels, the latter was sitting quietly listening to what Harailt of Aili had to say.

On the other side of the table the Lioness and her husband the Baron of Pirates Swoop where engaged in a tactical discussion with Captain Flyndan Whiteford who was sitting immediately on Kel's right. Ignoring Kel quite effectively and leaving her without anyone to converse with.

Meanwhile over at the tables that held the Kings Own and the Queens riders, the talk took a sudden turn around from battle talk to the recent events at the fort.

"Hey Dom" called Elliot, one of the riders "Whats this i hear about you losing some of your clothes yesterday?" as men and women fell about laughing as a slight hue appeared on Dom's cheeks.

"I..." he began

"Its when you hear that he lost them to Lady Kel that you begin wonder what's going on there" said Olf, a soldier of the Own.

"Hey"

"I'm surprised thats all he lost" chimed a female rider causing the table to break out into even louder laughter, many wiping away tears of mirth from their eyes.

"Its not like that"

"Like what? Did you hear us suggesting anything?" asked Wolset, turning fully in his chair to look Dom straight in the eyes "Or is it just a natural assumption to make?"

"What? No"

"Well your mind jumped pretty quickly to it"

"You..."

"Yeah. Is there something your not telling us Dom?"

In such a barrage of questions one can only sit, as calm as possible and wait them out. Unfortunately for Dom the questions seemed never ending.

"You'd have your work cut out there mate"

"I'll say"

"Dom's a big boy"

"Not against the her he ain't. Soft as butter when it comes to the Lady, i wouldn't be surprised if he jumped of the ramparts just cause she asked" Wolset said grinning all the time at Dom who'd lain his head down on the table and stifled a groan. This was all he needed.

"_Oh well_" he thought, "_it can't get much worse_"

"And what Lady are we talking about Corporal? As there aren't that many here" interrupted the Lioness appearing suddenly at the foot of the table.

"_thought too soon_" Dom thought as he slowly raised his head to face the Lioness. "_Which god have i annoyed to deserve this?_"

Despite her size, Sir Alanna of Pirates-swoop and O stood at the end of the table like a giant, her violet coloured eyes fixed on Dom in an almost taunting glare as if she longed for him to say something.

After a few moments Wolset could be heard clearing his throat as he prepared to speak.

"Save it Corporal, i don't want to hear" snapped Alanna before he had even opened his mouth.

"But..."

"I said i don't want to hear it" the Lioness said, raising her voice slightly and keeping her eyes on Dom the whole time, not even bothering to give a glance in Wolset's direction. "Sergeant may i have a word please, outside" she said crisply before turning on her heal and heading towards the large double doors at the end of the hall.

Glancing round the table saw all eyes on him and sighed wearily before getting and up following the pint sized knight out and into the chill of the night.

Over at the top table Kel had noticed that the Lioness had left with a strange look upon her face and had headed over to the table with the Own and Riders before leaving with Dom. The Baron who had also been following his wifes progress turned to Kel then.

"Don't worry lass, she'll bring him back in one piece" he said. Kel, who had been staring at the doors the Knight and the Sergeant had left through, brought her head round abruptly to look at the grinning Baron.

"Why would i care where they are going?" she asked, picking up her dessert fork and swirling it around in a pudding that had lost its shape and texture an age ago.

"Yes" sighed the Baron leaning back in his chair, full from the hearty but basic meal "Why would you"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

So, yeah. I'm Back! Not with the best chapter in the world but at the moment i hope it will do.

I'm really sorry about saying i'd have the next chapter up within two weeks then not doing it cause that just sucks but things have been uber busy where i am at the moment. When i've not been working i've been either sleeping, eating, on a bus travelling to/from work, visiting the parks/resorts, writing my diary, washing clothes/dishes and all that exciting stuff. I go home in two and a half weeks though so things should calm down a tiny bit. To whoever said they hope the sanity returns to my life very soon - hun, sanity has never been part of my life! Maybe when i get home things will be more "normal", whatever that is.

The Alanna in my fic - i dont think i've really got her that out of character, least i hope i dont. I think that she would be very protective of Kel and whats said about her because she is the beginning of the future. Also i protray Kel as not liking dresses, i'm pretty sure somewhere in the books it says that she normally would wear breeches. The dresses are to remind people that she was a girl and i think she doesnt mind wearing them from time to time. I just dont think she'd like to stand around for fitting after fitting or anything too fancy.

And yes, as you may have noticed there are still no pranks. I just cant seem to fit them in.

Thank you for reading and telling me how good it is...what? You haven't reviewed? Well what in the name of Mickey Mouse are you waiting for then? A personal invitation from Cinderella herself?


	6. Chapter 6

Stepping out from the main hall was, in one way, a relief for Alanna. She was, without a doubt sitting next to one of the most boring conversationalists in the history of Tortal. She did not mind discussing past battles, tactics or whether or not she thought it was better to use a double edged sword compaired to a broad sword.

She did, however find it a little tedious to discuss the benefits of a small snack during the middle of battle or the disadvantages of having a tall horse or whether she found that wearing a pair of cotton leggings under her armor prevented from painful sores in em...certain areas.

"_The hall had its advantages"_ she thought as she shivered against the cold wind coming in from the north and pulled her cloak tighter round her shoulders "_It was ruddy warmer inside"._

Taking a left hand turn upon exit from the hall, Alanna had headed down the stone corridor and up the small flight of stairs at the end. The two headed up the stairs in utter silence, the soft shuffle of Alanna's slipper clad feet and the heavy thump of Dom's boots the only noise apart from the swirling wind that went whooshing down the stairs.

On alighting at the top of the stairs Alanna and Dom past the guards on duty who where walking back and forth along the forts ramparts in a brisk manner. Hoping to forestall the cold creeping into their bones before the shift change happened and they where able to enjoy the comforts of the marriage ceremony.

Following along behind the famous knight would have made lesser men qwake in their boots so understandably Dom was a little nervous. The forefront thought in his mind was that he hadn't done anything wrong so the worst that was going to happen was that he was going to get a talking to.

Still he wondered why he had merited this special treatment from the Lioness. True and few things over the past day had been a little over the top but no one else had said anything about it least of all Kel, whom Dom suspected, liked the difference in the way that he was treating her.

Coming to a halt at the corner of the ramparts Alanna took time to just star out in the distance.

The moon was full, giving an excellent view across the wide plain, up to the forest on the east and onward to the mountains in the north, mere mole hills at this distance.

Turning round and leaning on the cold stone, Alanna observed the young man before her.

She had to admit he was a hansom man and, where she twenty years younger, she'd be quite taken with him herself. He also had the advantage of being easy to get along with, yes she could see the attraction.

Dom stood facing the old knight waiting for her to speak but wishing that she'd get on with it.

He knew he'd made a bad choice this afternoon when he'd chosen a silk tunic with a flimsy white cotton shirt on under neath. Not the kind of attire that was meant to be worn outside at this time of year or inside for that matter. Without the good food he had had he would have had fears that he would have started to shiver.

"You can be at no loss Sergeant, to understand why i have asked you to join me out here?" Alanna started slowly.

"I'm afraid you are wrong madam, i cannot account for it at all" Dom parried. Alanna sighed.

"Do not make this difficult for yourself sergeant. What are your designs towards the Lady knight?"

"Designs ma'am?"

"Yes sergeant, designs"

"I'm afraid you are mistaken mam, the lady knight is my friend, a fellow soldier and sometimes my commander" Dom sighed and looked down to his shoes.

"I'm sorry if i gave you any cause for worry. I'll speak to the men when i get back, i know that they can get a bit carried away sometimes and i wouldn't want to give the wrong impression"he swallowed, the gesture sounding incredibly load to him.

"I know you've happened upon myself and Kel in a few...situations, but i swear to you its been nothing but friendly, i mean professional. I would never have done anything that made her uncomfortable. I respect her, and her sword, to much" he finished, lifting his eyes from the ground to meet the ladies he was opposite.

Alanna looked back at him, a slight smile upon her lips.

"I thank you for your...honesty sergeant though if you had told me otherwise, that you did in fact have some designs for Kel, as long as they where honorable i would still be telling you the same thing and i would beg for you to let me finish before jumping in" she said as he opened his mouth to deny she know not what.

"You can not have failed to notice that i pay particular attention to Kel and what is happening in her life, how can i not? She is the beginning of the future and though not directly involved in her training and daily life i have always managed to find out about it. Whether through my father, my friends or the palace servants i always knew what was going on. I was able to help sometimes and always from a distance, Wyldon made sure of that." Brief anger flashed in her eyes before she sighed and it was gone, replaces with a slight weiryness.

"There are have been many over the years that have sought to discredit her, to blemish her name. I know you can not be ignorant to that. I have heard from Raoul what you did when she was his squire, he was extremely impressed though I'm not sure he would have approved of some of your methods. I know you would have done this for anyone you considered unworthy of such censure and that is of great credit to you and should be commended."

She turned after saying this and lent against the wall looking over and down, Dom moved quietly to her right side and did the same. Leaning more on one elbow so that he could continue to watch the Lioness.

"Perhaps it has been because my own daughter has not taken an interest in becoming a knight that i have a particular interest in Kel, for whatever reason i would not like to see her toyed with. I do not know if she holds you in particular regard but if she does, or even if she doesn't, and you do not then i can i strongly suggest that you take the necessary steps to subtely show her that no have no interest in her that way? And if you ever do show an interest then be a gentleman about it, she does not deserve to be the talk of the country just because someone has decided that he would like her a trophy to show of to his friends"

"How could you even think i would do something like that?" Dom burst out looking at her with a hurt expression on his face.

"Calm yourself sergeant, i was not talking about you in particular though i am sure you know some men of those like i speak. We all do. Personally I'm surprised some like that hasn't happened before but then again I'm not, especially with the friends she has." she said smiling.

Standing up straight Alanna looked at him.

"Do you understand what I'm saying? Cause if you don't then may i suggest we move to somewhere warmer to continue this discussion. I don't know about you but I'm beginning to have some problem feeling my fingers" she said.

Dom cast one last glance over the dark terrain before straightening and offering his arm to the woman standing beside him, a smile upon his face.

"May i escort you back to the hall mam?"

Alanna greatfuly allowed herself you to lead back to the main hall, where the dancing was just about to start.

* * *

"Well lass its seems as if my wife has absconded with a pretty young officer and you do not have a partner. So may i be as bold as to request the first dance?" said the Baron as he took her hand and bowed over it. Glancing at her through the tops of his lashes, a large friendly smile breaking across his face.

Kel was slightly disappointed though she was not sure whether is was because she was being asked to dance at all or if it was because she was not being asked by Dom. He had been gone a long time with the Lioness and Kel was at a loss at to what they might be talking about during the middle of the wedding. Perhaps they had a surprise planned for the bride and groom.

The afore mentioned couple where at this time taking their traditional first dance as a man and wife, moving slowly to the music rather oblivious to the eyes upon them and involved in a very interesting discussion.

"I take it you noticed Alanna disappeared a while ago with one of your sergeants?" Buri asked her new husband as they swayed round in a small circle.

"Hmm yes i did but i see no cause for alarm even if she isn't back yet. Alanna's more than capable to take care of herself against one measly sergeant"

"I was more worried about sergeant Domitan, she didn't look to happy when she left and he was looking a bit sheepish"

"A bit what?

"Sheepish"

"Uh huh"

"He looked a bit embarrassed"

"Well they didn't you just say that?"

Buri raised her eyebrows and looked at him while he just smiled at her.

"Your unbelievable, you know that don't you?" she asked.

"Yup. I thought thats why you married me"

She shook her head.

"No?" he said in pretend shock.

"No" she said smiling.

"Was it for my physical features? My quick witted intelligent mind" she snorted and continued to shake her head

"My money?" he asked finally.

"Nope"

"Then I'm at a loss"

Winding her arms up from their places on his waist she wrapped them round his necked and pulled him closer till they where eye to eye.

"I love you" she simply stated, closing the distance and kissing him.

They where so wrapped up in each other that they never noticed when the dance ended and next one began. Preferring to remain lost in each other than join in the festivities around them even if it was for their own wedding.

* * *

Ok people i'm back, i know i've been keeping you waiting for a long time but since coming home from the most amazing summer ever i've had some problems getting adjusting to "normal" life again and no offence but Uni is far more imprtant to me at the moment than this story.

I've also been having a few problems writing this which i believe are caused by the fact that people seem to find it funny when i never intended it to be a humourus piece. So now i'm spending time thinking about what i can put in to make it funny rather than just writing the way i was which was funny without me trying...if that makes any sense at all.

I'm also working on a few more peices, well reworking. I have another Kel/Dom one which is more serious and i have a slight plot to that but am struggling to do one bit which is fairly major, mainly because i dont know what type of thing would cause Kel and Dom to fall out with each other in a way that they would avoid each other, be angry with each other ect. Any suggestions welcomed!

Oh and can anyone work out where i've stolen a few lines from? I didnt want to but coldnt help myself...i have a _slight _addiction to it at the moment and really couldnt resist.

Now i'm not going to make any promises but i hope to have another chapter up as soon as possible in which we shall see dancing and Dom getting his revenge que evil laugh


	7. Chapter 7

I just had to start this chapter tonight, especially after reading your reviews. I really, well and truly appreciate them especially at the moment when life and stuffs not so great, they made me laugh so thanks. All about me can be found on my profile (click on my name) and it'll tell you what you need to know.

One question, is it long enough for you:)

* * *

Gliding round the dance floor with his intended, Nealan of Queenscove found it hard to concentrate on the dancing. One of the reasons he couldn't concentrate was his partner, Yuki. She moved with him this way and that in time to the music, her body fitting snugly against his as she rested her head on his shoulder and he found it difficult to imagine life without her. The other reason was more bothersome, he wondered where Dom had gone.

He had watched his cousin about 20 minutes ago when he had left the great hall with his former Knight master and Neal had a need to know what they where talking about though he could take a pretty accurate guess.

At this his eyes shifted across the floor to the Baron and the Lady Knight dancing together in the far corner of the room chatting to each other as they danced across the floor. Neal thought it was rather strange that the Baron was dancing with Kel rather than being across the other side of the room in a quite conversation with Lord Wyldon or a load cheerful conversation with the newlyweds.

The main doors of the hall opened quietly to revile a cold looking Alanna and a pink cheeked Dom. Standing together while the door closed behind them, the Lioness turned her head slightly to Dom and said something to him.

Neal studied them carefully as Dom broke out into a grin and the Lioness patted him on the shoulder before moving her way across the room to cut in on her husbands dance.

"Who are you looking at?" Yuki said softly bringing her head up so that she could rest her chin on his shoulder giving her a great vantage point across the hall where she saw that Dom had returned.

"Hmm, oh no one in particular"

"You wouldn't be watching Kel by any chance would you"

"No, Why would I?"

"Well Dom's back in the hall so that must mean the Lioness is too"

"So?" Neal asked

"So, Alanna will most likely go towards her husband who is at the moment dancing with Kel hence leaving Kel without a partner and…"

"And what?"

"And your waiting to see if Dom will approach her and ask her"

Neal let out a sigh

"I cant keep anything from you can I?" he said

"Nope, so don't even think about it" Yuki answered playfully. Neal sighed again.

"I was watching to see what he would do however I think its too late now"

"Why?"

"She's got a new dance partner"

Holding onto Neal quite forcefully, and ignoring his wincing, Yuki changed the direction of the dance and began to move the couple round in a small slow circle ending up so that she could look over his shoulder at Kel, and now Owen, while Neal now had a direct view of his elder cousin who had wondered over and struck up a conversation with some of the Own.

"I cant say I'm surprised that she's dancing again, there are very few ladies here tonight" Yuki said after a while had passed during which time Neal was trying to get the attention of his cousin who was blatantly avoiding his gaze"

"Huh" he said not quite hearing what she had said, that earned him a sharp tap on the arm.

"I said that there are very few females here tonight. Barring myself there is Buri, Alanna, Kel, Diane, The Lord of Steadfast's wife, his eldest daughters, his neices and a couple of Riders. Raoul is taking up all of Buri's attention so she wont be dancing with many others. Men are just down right scared of Alanna and Diane which leaves you with the Ladies Goodly, the Riders none of whom are known her their dancing abilities and Kel"

"So what your saying is that Kel is one of a small number of eligible women who are available for dancing tonight"

"Yes"

"And what about yourself?"

"Well I had planned to spend most of the evening with you"

"Only most of it" Neal teased, trying to sound disappointed.

"I thought I might honour your father and cousin with a dance"

"I suppose that might be acceptable"

"I'm glad it meets your approvable oh great one" Yuki replied, with a gleam in her eye "and while I'm dancing with them you might find it in yourself to ask the Lioness and then Kel before cutting in on my dance with Dom" she said raising her eyes to meet his. Neal smiled.

"Leaving the two of them standing right next to each other without a partner"

"Exactly"

"I like how your mind works"

"Just my mind" Yuki asked smiling

"Well" said Neal pulling back slightly to look at her "Its one of many"

* * *

Alanna had never been as glad to return to a dance as she did tonight. The weather outside had taken a turn for the worse, showing them all what a cold winter it would be up this far north, their only hope was that the war might be over by that time.

"_Not there's much chance of that happening" _Alanna thought grimly to herself after she had left with a parting word with Dom near the big heavy wooden doors of the great hall and made her way over towards where her husband was dancing and chatting to Kel.

George saw her coming over Kel's shoulder and turned to his younger and almost slightly taller dance companion. She turned her head and smiled at Alanna clearly welcoming the older knights arrival and what she hoped would be a break from dancing.

Releasing Kel who was immediately set upon by Owen, the Baron took his wife into his arms and proceeded to demonstrate his dancing abilities.

They older pair danced in silence for a few minutes while Alanna took the time to thaw out after being outside. She really didn't like the cold even though it had been her suggestion to talk outside, it had merely been a privacy issue.

"Warm enough yet?"

"Almost"

"You know you could have held that wee man to man chat somewhere inside"

"And where would I have had the peace of mind to know we had the up most secrecy?" she enquired "Our rooms? I could just hear the servants gossip now having found out that I had taken a dashing young sergeant back to our rooms"

"Dashing? Don't say, that at my age I have competition for your affections?"

Alanna snorted

"The guys got himself so wrapped up around Kel that I doubt I'd get a look in"

"And he told you this did he?"

"Well not in so many words, no"

"Did he say anything of the sort"

"No but"

"We now you don't have the sight so…"

"I sensed it"

"You…sensed it?"

"Don't look at me that way George" she said as he chuckled.

"Sorry darling but really, you sensed it?"

"It was in the way he spoke and looked, the way he said he wouldn't do anything to hurt her"

"Ah, so you gave him a talking to then"

"Just a small one" she sighed "I was hoping he'd follow me over here and asked her to dance"

"He's probably working up the courage to do it"

"Courage? He's a sergeant in the Kings Own for Mithros sake"

"But darling you have to understand that facing up to a huge savage army of Scanrans is just a drop in the ocean compared to asking a girl to dance"

"I'll take your word on it" she said. Then a couple of minutes later "Do you think we could give them a little push in the right direction"

George's face broke out into his trademark grin.

"And how might we do that?" he asked.

"Well" she began "Neal is dancing with Kel and Yuki with Dom so how about we go and cut in. You ask Yuki while I barge in between Kel and Neal. That should leave Dom and Kel right beside each other without a partner"

"And a hope that they'll dance together?"

"Yes"

"Lead the way"

* * *

Meanwhile on yet another corner of the dance floor Raoul and Buri where slowly coming out of their daze and began to notice that they had guests to entertain.

"Perhaps its time we danced with other people"

"What? You've been married to me for about two hours and already your bored?" Raoul joked, resting his forehead upon hers while continuing to sway to the music.

"No, I just thought it would be nice to talk to some people, get it all over and done with so that we can leave earlier" Buri replied smiling.

Raoul pretended to give this a great deal of thought before finally sighing.

"I suppose I have to learn that I cant have you with me the whole time"

"Don't look so miserable, I wont even be leaving the room"

"I know" Raoul said with a kiss "Now who will you been dancing with?"

"Well since they are close I thought Dom. I might as well get to know this sergeant of yours better especially since you seem to mention him all the time"

"He's got a bright future ahead of him, if we can keep him in the Own. Does that mean I'll have to dance with Yuki?"

"Don't sound so happy about it"

"Well I hardly know the girl and you know how I am around strangers, especially around strangers at parties"

"You should get to know her better, she's really nice but no. I was thinking you should dance with Kel then Neal can go back to Yuki. They've been staring at each other all the way through the dance, its obvious that they want to dance with each other again"

"Fine by me. I need to talk to Kel anyway about what'll be happening in the next few weeks, what with me leaving some of the men with her" he said untangling himself and making his way across the where Dom, Yuki, Kel and Neal where dancing.

* * *

Kel had to admit to herself that she was having a good time. Her first dance with the Baron had been a laugh. They had talked and joked about the war becoming serious when it was required only to be laughing the next moment.

Owen had been his usual exuberant self and had talked almost constantly of the people who had been coming up to him and asking him to tell them again how they had rode into Scanra and destroyed the metal devices. He also talked about the Ordeal and Kel noticed a steely determination in his eyes, one that she was sure would help him survive the Ordeal though she had every confidence that he would.

She had then been dragged to dance by Neal who seemed to spend more time looking over her shoulder at who she could only assume to be Yuki then he did talking to her or even listening to her as a result she got him to agree to many stupid things which caused her to laugh. When he finally looked at her with an enquiring glanced she had to grip his shoulders while trying to remain upright from all the laughing when all she wanted to do was double up in hysterics.

The song was coming to an end when Raoul approached her and asked for a dance. Kel agreed only to turn back to Neal who had a disappointed look on his face and standing beside him, almost glaring at Raoul, was Alanna.

With a similar confused expression Raoul lead Kel onto the middle of the dance floor leaving behind an angry Alanna and a slightly confused Neal. A similar situation was occurring between Dom, Yuki, George and Buri.

Buri would not hear of Dom dancing with any else apart from her and since it was her wedding day neither George or Yuki felt that they could really argue with her. When she had left and pulled Dom along with her George turned to Yuki and saw a slightly annoyed expression briefly pass across her face.

"What 'ave I done to upset you darling?" he said to the young Yamani.

"Seems as if we interrupted their plans" Alanna told him before Yuki could answer, as she walked over with Neal in tow. George let out a hearty chuckle.

"Well how were we meant to know their plans? " he said smiling, looking back and forth between Neal and Yuki.

"Well what do we do now?"

"Perhaps we should leave them alone?" queered Neal

"I doubt either of them will have the guts to ask the other to dance" said Alanna looking at the dancers.

"Maybe they'll come round on their own" then he paused.

"You didn't scare him off did you?" asked Neal looking at Alanna.

"Of course not. I just…explained things to him"

"Explained?"

"Yes Nealan, explained"

"Sounds to me like you scared him off. I've been on the end of one of your "explanations" and frankly I'm surprised he's not running for the hills at this very moment"

"Your brave" George told Neal quietly earning him a glare from his wife.

"I did not scare him off" Alanna stated defensively then broke in to a large smile "And I can prove it, look over there".

The party turned at that moment to see the Lady Knight Keladry being led back to the dace floor, after it seems she had tried to escape, by a blue eyed sergeant of the Kings Own.

* * *

A short while earlier Raoul had let his dance partner go. It seemed only fair since he had stood on her feet twice while trying to maintain a visual of Buri on the dance floor and with all the dancing she had done this evening her feet must have been sore enough already.

As she had tried to sneak out the door that lead to the kitchens but she had run into Dom coming the other way and he would not let her leave without dancing with him. It was only fair he said, count it as part payment for what she had done to him yesterday.

Kel eyed him suspiciously but then he smiled and she would have done anything.

"_He does have a nice smile" _she thought as he lead her by the hand to the dance floor _"And you only get to see his dimples when he smiles, wait dimples? _She thought suddenly_ "When did I notice he had dimples? Dom's got dimples?"_

As they reached the dance floor the music died down and stopped. Turning to Dom, who was looking at her with a confused and perhaps a slightly disappointed look on his face, she shrugged as Raoul stood in front of the band and addressed the hall.

"I would like to Thank each and everyone of you for attending tonight, especially George and Kel who both played their parts in my wedding" and there he paused for a moment taking it all in as those in the audience clapped, stamped and in some cases whistled

"But I'm afraid that like all good things, this must come to an end. We cant let the enemy think we're slacking now can we?" he said earning himself a few laughs around the large hall.

"So this will be the last dance of the evening. Make sure, all of you that you are where you are meant to be tomorrow. On time. I don't want to hear any reports of anyone being late or missing their duties because they had had too much fun here tonight. So without further a do, Mr Carter" he nodded to the men in the band with the fiddle who nodded back and began a lively but slow melody which was joined almost immediately by a harp, flute, drums and cello.

"Shall we?" Dom asked turning back to Kel when the music started. She bowed her head and took one of his hands in her own while placing the other on his shoulder while he place his other lightly on the upper part of her hip. The tune that the band played corresponded with a simple waltz.

Kel found herself staring at his shoulder because she felt unable to meet Dom's eyes for some reason. After a moment he seemed to pull her closer before tilting his head and speaking softly into her ear.

"I'm going to get you back" he said as Kel fought the urge to either shiver or melt to a puddle on the floor.

"P…pardon?"

"You heard me. I am at this very moment planning my revenge" Kel snorted

"Really?" she asked as she pulled away slightly to look at him.

"What? You don't think I'm capable?"

"I never said that"

"But you where thinking it"

Kel shook her head at him before relaxing and laying her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance. When she did, she felt him tense up ever so slightly and his grip on her tightened. A second later she was wondering if she had imagined the whole thing as he was back to normal if slightly flushed.

Swaying to the music they fell into a comfortable silence both blissfully unaware that they where being watched from all corners of the room.

"You know, I never really thanked you" Kel said suddenly but quietly, her voice muffled by his tunic.

"Thanked me for what?"

"Coming after me and then on to Scanra"

"Kel you know my Lord would never have let you go on your own"

"Yes but you" she paused "You didn't have to, I mean…"

"We where given the choice Kel" Dom said, tilting his head so that his cheek rested on the top of her hair "And not one of us backed out, it was a full squad that met you at Giant Killer".

"Thank you anyway"

"Don't mention it, really. What are friends for"

The music came to an end there and as the band played a short ending, the couples on the dance floor broke apart to clap and cheer.

Dom and Kel stood in the middle of the dance floor suddenly unsure of what to do, others giving them a wide berth as they mingled before slowly in small groups began to depart, each giving their thanks and blessing to the newly married couple.

Kel laid her hand on Dom's arm, bringing him out of the daze he was in, and smiled at him.

"Thanks" she said and Dom's face broke out into a grin.

"What for this time?" he asked

"Just being a friend" she said softly before gathering courage to give him a light kiss on his cheek, which didn't go unnoticed by a large majority in the hall, before turning and leaving out the big oak doors and into the hallway beyond.

Dom stood staring in the direction that she left till Neal came up to him, sly smile plastered on his face.

"Well what…Dom? Dom are you ok?" he said when we finally got a look at is elder cousins face. Apart from a mild red hue that had settled on his cheeks, Dom was a pale white colour.

"Dom?" Neal asked again, finally getting Dom's attention.

"I'm in trouble" he said simply.

It wasn't apparent why Dom was in trouble, he was still standing which was more than could be said of many who had faced the Lady Knight. He had no visible wounds and as far as Neal could tell, no emotional ones.

As they, Neal, Yuki and Dom left the hall and headed up stairs Dom seemed to be waiting for something and…

"DOM!"

Dom turned to Neal and spoke.

"Hide me"


	8. Chapter 8

I have a thing for writing at 3 in the morning, I blame you all if I am grumpy tomorrow and get shouted at or if I fall asleep during the day…ok so I didn't finish it then and the time now is eleven at night so I should get a good sleep tonight though I usually find something good to read either in my room or on the web and that'll keep me up to the early hours of the morning, I blame it on being a student - we aren't meant to fall asleep till at least 2 in the morning.

Thank you so much to all those who have reviewed and in Jeans case several times, not that I'm complaining or anything. I'm completely flattered especially after breaking 150 reviews with almost 100, yes 100 people on alert for this story! Its amazing, but why aren't you reviewing? You have no idea what reviews do to me, lets just say I go a bit mental and leave it like that. They all make me smile in some way and we need more smiles in this world so a review a smile a Very happy me.

Now…how to start this…

* * *

"Hide me!"

Neal looked at the panicked face of this cousin.

"What did you do?" he asked

"Look Neal that doesn't matter at the moment, I'll tell all I swear just…hide me!" Dom said as he moved down the corridor, muttering under his breath, with Neal and Yuki hurrying along to follow him.

Standing in front of Neal's room Dom stood looking anxious till Neal had opened the door and let him in. Yuki stood at the threshold and observed him, her eyes dark with curiosity.

"I think I'll go and see what is happening" she said watching Dom move about the room, looking about as if to search for a hiding space, still muttering to himself, before giving Neal a quick kiss on the cheek and disappearing down the hall.

Turning to his cousin, who was now sitting on Neal's bed with his head in his hands, he had to ask.

"What in the name of Mithros did you do?"

Dom raised his head.

"Signed my own death warrant?" Dom answered weakly

"I'm serious Dom" Neal said

"I'm serious too Neal, she's going to kill me"

"For what? And who?"

"Something very stupid" Dom replied dropping his head back down "And do you have to ask?"

"Well I can take a guess but well…things seemed to be going well, well. The two of you seemed to have got all the childish behaviour out of your systems tonight and where finally acting like adults. Guess I was wrong about that." Neal said sighing. "Then again it is you".

"Hey, I resent that remark. Since when have I been acting childish…apart from yesterday…and the day before that…and the…ok, alright fine. But it's a good way to lit of a little steam"

"Well lets just hope Kel sees it that way. Other wise you'll be getting a visit from our Protector of the Small who, if you remember took out one of the Scanran's main men not that long along and he was" paused Neal, looking Dom up and down "about a foot or two taller than you and at least twice as wide"

Dom groaned into his hands

"I'm a dead man"

"You can say that again" said Neal taking out the chair from his deck and sitting on it in front of his elder cousin

"Any special requests for the funeral? Would you like Red or White Rose's? And what about…hey!" Neal ducked as a pillow came flying from the bed and went over his head.

"I'm just trying to help"

"Well your not, as usual" Dom said, laying down on Neal's bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Maybe it would help if you told me the whole story. Start from the beginning" Neal said as he settled into the chair.

"Well…" began Dom

* * *

"And I thought the evening had gone well" Kel thought to herself as she stood by her dresser, alternating between dunking her head in a large bowl of water and picking feathers out of her hair.

"Of all the childish pranks he could have pulled, he had to chose this one" she said aloud taking up the brush and attempting to drag it through her hair.

When it wouldn't move more than a few inches she yanked the brush free and dunked her head back under, scrubbing at her head with her fingers.

"He is so dead when I get a hold of him" said Kel angrily picking up a clean towel and started to towel dry her hair while at the same time trying to avoid picking up more bits trying to stick to her extremely sticking hair "So dead"

"I'm sure Raoul would appreciate it if you didn't kill whoever it is your mumbling about till tomorrow at least, you wouldn't want to taint his big day with blood shed" Alanna the Lioness said from her place leaning on the door frame.

Taking a look at the floor, strewn with feathers and a sticky substance she was sure was glue, the Lioness hide a small smile and looked back at Kel who had once again dunked her head in the cold water.

"Are you trying to clean your hair or drown your self?" she asked once Kel had removed her head from the bowl of water a again "cause if it's the former then hot water might be better"

Hanging the towel round her neck to catch the excess water, Kel turned to face Alanna. Her face as at that moment rather emotionless though her eyes gave away what she was feeling. The dark brown eyes held a little anger mixed in with a lot of annoyance and just a small dash of deviousness, as if she was already on her way to planning her revenge.

"The water will take a while to heat up and I thought it would be best if I put some water on this" gesturing at her head "before it set and I ended up asking for scissors instead" said Kel taking a seat on her bed and attempting once more to take the brush through her hair.

"Bucket on top of the door?" Alanna enquired inspecting the room.

"Yes, I would love to know how he managed to get it there and how I didn't have any warning" Kel said, speaking the last past to the bed frame where from underneath a whimper came and Alanna could see a large pair of dark eyes.

"You know who it was?" Alanna asked

"I could take a good guess" Kel said putting the brush back down "And I'd probably be right"

"I thought things where fine between the two of you, they looked fine earlier on tonight"

"I thought so too"

"Obliviously not"

"No" Kel said scowling.

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it, you just hurt his male pride yesterday and he wanted it back"

"He could of come up with something else, something less…messy"

"I'm afraid that the Own, and the Queens Riders have always been known for the pranks they pull on each other. I'm afraid they are also known for their stupidity and lack of care for other people's possessions when it comes to their tricks" Alanna stated.

"hm…" Kel replied, taking the towel to her head again to dry her hair.

"Sir Alanna, Lady Kel" Yuki said upon finding the two of them "I…Kel! What happened?" the normally calm Yamani nearly shouted, clearly shocked at the state of her friend and the immediate surroundings.

"Your future cousin-in-law happened, that's what"

"Dom but…oh"

"Oh?" Kel questioned looking at Yuki who had snapped her fan open and was hiding the majority of her face behind it so that only her eyes where visible.

"I was merely commenting on the state of the room"

Alanna let out a laugh as a faint blush could be seen behind the fan the young Yamani was holding, causing her to only blush further.

"I will leave you for the night Lady Kel, now that I have determined you wont be causing anyone any harm…tonight" and with that she bowed to the two ladies in the room before leaving and walking down the hall, shaking her head.

Yuki turned to Kel and seemed on the edge of saying something as Freda, the maid, came down the corridor and into the room with a large bucket of warm water. In her other hand she carried a freshly laundered dress.

"Thank you Freda, just place the bucket down. I will see to it in a minute" Kel said as Yuki eyed the dress.

"Mistress Young said she's done the best she can for the moment, if you let it dry and see what it is like in the morning she'll take another look at it and see if its salvageable" said the petite maid with a small curtsey before backing out of the room and leaving the way she came.

"What did she…oh Kel your beautiful dress, its ruined!" Yuki cried, moving towards the hook on which it hung and observing the damage.

"Oh it will do" Kel said getting up off the bed and picking up the bucket of steaming hot water and pouring it into another bowl. Adding a little soap and some cold water to the bowl. "It is not like I was going to be wearing it again any time soon what with the war going on"

"Still it would have been nice to have the option to wear it again, if the opportunity had arose" Yuki said disappointedly as she fingered the dress lightly, running her hand over the damage which with mainly on the upper portion of the dress.

"Now what sort of Lady would I be if I wear the same dress twice?" said a smiling Kel, dipping the ends of her hair in the bowl of water and working the soap in.

"I can see that you are going to be busy, I will leave you for now and return in the morning"

"You'd better make it early then"

"Early, after tonight I had thought everyone would be raising late into the morning" Yuki said, sounding a bit confused as she stood by the door on her way out.

"I have to be p early tomorrow. I have a few…errands to run" said Kel, picking up her brush and finally managing to run it through the tips of her hair.

"You will join me for lunch tomorrow then?" Yuki asked

"Sure, I'll see you there"

"Night Kel"

"Night"

Yuki was half way down the corridor when she heard Kel calling to her.

"Yuki…I certain sergeant wouldn't happen to be spending the night in Neal's room would he?" She asked hopefully.

"He was there when I left and he looked like he was bedding down for the night" Yuki said before continuing down the hall then stopping suddenly "Why? What are you up to?"

"Night Yuki" Kel said smiling, closing the door.

* * *

Neal sat in silence.

"Well? Say something Neal!"

As Neal continued to sit in silence, Dom raised himself up from the bed and sat on the edge, looking his cousin in the eye. Though its doubtful if Neal noticed him as his eyes seemed to have glazed over.

"I cant believe I've finally said something that has made you speechless" Dom said "And there's no one around to see it"

Neal blinked.

"I was merely imagining how your death is going to pan out tomorrow. You do realise Kel is not going to allow you to get away with this" said Neal as he stood up and stretched.

"Well as interesting as that story was I'm afraid its time for my bed so if you'd be so kind…" he said

"Neal, I cant be serious!" Dom said, standing up to look Neal in the face "I cant go out there, she could be hiding round the corner waiting to pounce"

"What do you want me to do about it? Walk you to your room?" Neal asked, surveying his elder cousin through half closed eyes as he struggled to stay awake.

"Can I stay the night?" Dom asked

"Pardon"

"Stay the night, here. We'll go top and tails, like we did back when we where younger"

"Dom that bed barely holds me, let alone two of us"

"Please Neal, I'll do anything" Dom pleaded

Neal looked at him

"Anything?" he asked

Dom gave him a look

"Almost anything, within reason Nealan"

"Hey! Anymore insults and you'll be out"

"I just called you by your name? How can that be an insult?"

"Just cause Domitan" said Neal rubbing his hand over his eyes in a tired expression.

"Why you cant sleep on the floor?"

"Cause you have no extra blankets or pillows and the floor is cold. Surely you don't want me coming down with a cold, then you'd have to treat me and you know what type of patient I am"

"Don't I just" Neal sighed "I hope your feet don't smell"

* * *

Very, very early in the morning a figure could be seen tip toeing around the fort. This person was not part of the shirt change nor a servant working that morning to get the fort up and running for another day.

No this person had one thing in mind, revenge.

Coming to a halt outside a non descript door in a deserted corridor she took a key from her pocket and slide it slowly and carefully into the lock as to not waken the inhabitants inside.

Turning the key she paused as a noise came from inside the room, barely daring to breath she waited till the sound subsided before turning the key all the way round and heard the lock shift and the door open.

She entered the room quickly and quietly, closing the door within an inch of shutting in completely and making sure that it wasn't going to slam shut on her, she turned to watch those sleeping in the bed.

It made her smile to see one head and one set of feet poke through the covers at each end and almost pitied the young sergeant as her friend could have very smelly feet at times.

But thinking back to the night before she wasn't that sorry. Oh well, he was about to get his comeuppance.

Stealthily making her way across the room, avoiding hastily removed clothing and two sets of boots she made it to the end of the bed, easily picking out her target by his mop of black hair.

Lifting the cover from around his body with excoriating slowness and precision with both hands till she had it off the top part of his body. At the sight of his bare chest she stalled for a brief period while her breathing calmed and she could complete her task.

Holding the sheet in one hand, the other darted into her pocket where she pulled out a small packet of fine white powder which she began to sprinkle lightly over his exposed flesh. Slight movement from the body below stopped her actions till he had settled again and finished with the top half of his body.

Lifting the other end of the cover was slightly more difficult as Neal seemed to be a cover horder, having clasped most of the sheet to his chest during the night.

While sprinkling the powder over the sleeping sergeants feet the body beside him moved and Neal was treated to a dose of the white stiff as well, some of which must have got to his nose as he suddenly sat up and sneezed.

Standing holding the sheet, Kel's breath stopped but Neal's eyes where still closed and once it was over, lay back down again and continued to sleep.

Letting the sheet fall down into place lightly, she backed away slowly from the bed and watched as, even in his sleep, the dark haired man subconsciously began to rub at his chest and extremities.

Smiling to herself, Kel left the room and quietly closed the door before locking it and leaving the way she came.

Not bothering for as much secrecy as she did on the way there and congratulating herself on a job well done, Kel jumped when a voice called to her from the shadows when she was crossing the court yard.

"Profitable morning my Lady?"

"Very my Lord Baron, good morning" Kel said to the Baron of Pirates Swoop as he emerged from one of the stairwells leading to the battlements.

"Good morning to you to Lady Knight, did you sleep well?" he asked, eyes glittering in the morning sunlight thought from mischief as well.

"After a few minor problems my Lord, I slept very well. I believe today is going to be a wonderful day, would you not agree? For although it is coming up for winter the sun is in the sky and there is not a cloud about"

"You are remarkably cheery this morning are you not youngling?" he asked with laughter in his voice, smiling at Kel as if he too was in on the joke. From reports Kel had heard about him recently she would not be surprised if he did know, if not now then perhaps later. "I told Alanna you'd have no problems"

"Did she expect me to have any?" Kel asked

"No, not really. I just don't think she was expecting anything anytime soon, let alone the next morning" he laughed "I congratulate you, my wife is very rarely surprised and I look forward to seeing her reaction this morning" he paused and looked at her "The results will be noticeable wont they"

"I have no idea what your on about my Lord" she said smiling slyly "Though I have heard just this morning that someone or perhaps to someone's have come down with a very nasty, very very itchy rash and which leaves some very bright red spots all over a persons body" she said smiling

The Baron began to chuckle

"I have also heard that the cure to this rash is not to be found at the fort, nor anyway in the surrounding area for the cure happens to only grow in the Yamani isles and with the war going on who knows how long it cold take for the herb to get here"

Laughing even harder the Baron calmed down enough to say

"Remind me never to get on your bad side Lady Knight for I do not think I could compete"

"My Lord you have three children, surely you have picked up a few things over the years?"

"Perhaps I have but I have no wish to test them out against you, who knows what you might come up with" he said "Now away with you, I cant imagine anyone…well almost anyone will be up for a few more bell tolls at least. Enjoy a morning rest"

Tipping his head to her, he wondered in the opposite direction to Kel, whistling as he went.

Smiling to herself Kel headed back to her room to wait.

* * *

Anyone else having problems up loading documents? Just me? There's a suprise... 


	9. Chapter 9

I have finally sorted out my computer problems :) Here is the next chapter, it was going to have more events in it but it just seemed to be dragging a bit so i've kinda cut it in half. I thought certain people, "cough" Jean "cough", might appreciate a chapter.

Thank you for all the reviews and to all the people who have me on Story Alert. I have challenged myself to write at least one hundred words per day so the next chapter should be up sometime within the next two weeks. Till then, enjoy :) ... oh and Review

* * *

Sir Nealan of Queenscove hated mornings, especially early mornings and being a knight of the realm of Tortall every morning was an early one.

He linked his dislike of mornings to the fact that his mother used to wake him up early when relatives where visiting so that he could be washed, scrubbed and dressed in his finery to be presented to the masses. Relatives always seemed to be visiting.

Some mornings where better than others but as he began to awaken slowly this morning he had a niggling feeling that this was not going to be one of them. It got even worse when that niggle turned into a wiggle and, turning over, Sir Nealen of Queenscove feel out of bed.

Strangely enough he didn't land on the cold stone floor, not unless the floor made loud groaning noises and felt rather soft.

"Get off Meathead" said the floor

"Eh?"

"Off!"

Suddenly the floor seemed to move from underneath him and Neal was pitched further across the room and onto the real stone floor.

Standing up quickly to prevent himself from getting a chill Neal hugged is arms about himself and looked back towards his bed where a large shape could be distinguished from under the covers.

"Dom?" Neal asked

"Nah"

Neal shook his head as last night came back to him slowly and the reason why his elder cousin had kicked him out of his own bed became clear.

"You know it'll probably be safe to go back to your own room now. Kel's no immortal, she would have had to have gone to sleep sometime." He said sitting on the end of the bed and bringing his feet up off the cold stone floor, hugged them close.

Absentmindedly scratching at his arm Neal watched his cousin move underneath the covers and slowly his mussed up black hair appeared over the top followed by the rather red and blotchy face of Domitan of Masbolle.

As Neal stared at Dom as Dom in turn stared at Neal.

"Why do you have red spots all over your face?" Dom asked Neal sleepily.

"I might ask you the same question" Neal replied.

"What are you on about?" Dom inquired running his had through his hair but stopping short when he noticed that his hand and fore arm seemed to be cover in fairly large red blotchy spots.

Bringing his other hand from under the covers he held the both of them in front of them and gapped in wonder

"What the?" Dom said getting out the bed and staring in wonder at all the bare skin that he could see. He was covered from head to toe in these red spots and when he touched them, as he did with the ones on his arms, they became itchy and within a few seconds Dom was scratching at his arms.

Still sitting on the bed Neal was watching his cousin with some amusement and his amusement was clearly shown on his face when Dom turned to him to ask him what it was.

"I don't know what your smiling at Meathead. Whatever it is, you have it too" Dom said as his scratching increased its pace.

Looking down at his own arms Neal concluded that his cousin was indeed telling the truth though he had failed to mention that, compared to Dom's rash, Neal's was nothing in comparison.

Lifting his hand to his face Neal observed his hand,and the spots, closely.

"I cant remember seeing anything like this before" he said, getting up and walking over to a small chest that he kept at the base of his bed. Popping it open he took out a small jar of unidentified glop.

Unscrewing the lid Neal stuck two fingers into the mess, and scooping up some of the lotion, applied in to the spots on his hand.

And then he waited...and waited. Neal's eyebrows contracted and he looked confused as he took more out of the jar and applied it to more of his hand. Again nothing seemed to happen.

"Well?" Dom asked, hands clutched together to prevent him from scratching.

"I don't get it, i thought this stuff worked on everything" Neal said in a distracted voice as he placed the jar down and waved his hand over the jar which sparked a bright green colour, indicating that the mixture was still active and should still be useful.

"I think we'll have to go and see my father or perhaps...he may have to come and see us. I don't know what this is" Neal said waving his hand about "it could be contagious"

"Contagious?" Dom said in a small voice.

"I'll contact my father and" Neal stopped as a knock could be heard on the door and before either Neal or Dom could say anything the door opened to reveal Yuki.

On walking into the room the young Yamani's eyes went wide and she immediately brought her fan up to cover her eyes and looked away onto the wall. A blush could be seen, making its way up her face till she was glowing.

Dom looked at Neal who stared quizzically at Yuki, who continued to star at the wall as if there was something vitally important on it.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" Neal asked his fiance.

Yuki gestured with her hand at Dom who stood next to the bed in nothing but a pair of night breeches.

"Ah. I think she wants you to go and put some clothes on Dom" Neal said smiling.

"No problem...can i borrow some?" he asked.

"In the chest" said Neal in an aspirated voice as he reached onto the floor and picked up the shirt that he had worn yesterday, pulling it over his head.

When Dom left the room and entered the small side room to change, Neal walked over to Yuki and kissed her lightly on the fore head as he pushed aside her fan.

"He's gone now"

"I'm sorry" Yuki said lowering her eyes "I thought he might be gone by now and was not expecting"

"Never mind that" Neal said taking her hands in his and then dropping them again "You shouldn't be here. Dom and I have come down with some sort of rash and i don't know if its contagious" he said walking away from her.

Bringing her fan up to her face again, and flicking it open Yuki hid a smile.

"You are smiling at me. This is no laughing matter Yuki, i..." Neal paused and looked at her. "Why do i have the feeling I'm missing out on something" he asked.

Snapping her fan back open Yuki hid the small smile that was attempting to erupt on her face.

"I'm sure Kel did not mean for you to be involved"

"Whats Kel got to do with this?" Neal asked waving his hands about.

Catching one of his hands in hers, Yuki turned it this way and that inspecting it before letting his hand go.

"It is nothing, merely a child's trick. We have a word for it in Yamani but it does not translate well, trick powder is the nearest i can explain it"

"Trick powder...you mean like itching powder?" Neal said staring at his own hands again.

"Well it does itch, does it not?"

"Yes i, wait you said Kel? Kel did this?"

"I believe she was after Dom"

"But how did she...she must have snuck in last night" Neal looked thoughtful "I locked the door last night, well Dom did"

"She must have learned to pick locks" Yuki said with a smile.

"Yes she must" said Neal looking thoughtful. "So" he said "How do i get rid of this?"

"It requires a special type of herb"

"Which one? There may be some in the medicine storeroom, why are shaking your head?" Neal asked.

"I doubt there will be any in the storeroom unless you have taken to importing Yamani herbs, the one you are looking for only grows there"

"Well it cant hurt to look can it?" Neal said taking her hand. _"Perhaps a side visit to Kel is in order. See if i can get anything out of her"_ he thought.

"Dom, I'll see you later" Neal called heading out the door.

"What?" Dom replied, emerging from the privy in a set of clothes that where a tad too small for him. "I thought we where going to wait her for your father?"

"Well it appears as if this is all a practical joke and I've been caught in the cross fire"

"Kel?" Dom asked after a small moment of pondering.

"Yes this is all her doing. I'm going to see if i can find something to make this go away"

"What am i going to do? I have duty just after lunch, i cant go around looking like this" Dom gestured.

"You should have thought about that when you got into this whole thing with Kel" Neal said somewhat crossly, taking a deep breath to calm himself down he replied "Go see my father and see if he can give you something to take the itch away or get him to sign you off for today"

"Cant you call him up here? I don't really want to go about looking like this"

Neal laughed as he walked out the door.

"I believe that's the whole point Dom, and trust me when i say I'm not getting in the way of Kel's amusement"

"Neal thats not fair..Neal!"

He could have shouted till he was blue but there was no way in chaos Neal was getting any more involved than he already was, knowing Kel he'd wake up with horns on his head if he did.


	10. Chapter 10

First of all i have to apologize for not mentioning on my last update that i was going on holiday for awhile so wouldn't be updating for about three weeks...sorry! On the upside, while i was on holiday i scribbled down a few more chapters that just need to be typed up, thickened up a bit and edited.

I don't have a beta and am not really in the market for one...at the moment so if you wont to point out a mistake (especially in my grammar) then go ahead. Just don't point out too many :)

Special thanks for Mrs D of M for the private message after she couldn't review the last chapter. See the thing is that i deleted the authors note chapter and every other chapter moved forward one, silly really. I should just have left it as it was.

Thanks for Jean for spreading the word (its like having my own agent) and to ladykeladryofmindelan for putting me on the C2 – Random Good Tamora Pierce Fanfics, you have no idea how happy i am to be there. I feel honoured.

Anywho this story is now on 137 people's alerts...Why aren't i hearing from more of you?

Oh and I'm thinking about changing my name. Either to something containing my name (Mhairi) or something very Scottish. So don't be worried if this story appears under another name, its still me!

* * *

After searching frantically round Neal's room, Don finally found an old burka that he fixed around his head before opening the door a fraction and checking that the cost was clear.

Finding no one in the corridor Dom left Neal's room, pulling the door shut behind him and hurried down it only to turn the corner and run smack bang into one of the people he did not want to see.

Owen of Jesslaw, a squire in his final months, had seen a lot of odd things in his life but a sergeant of the Kings Own buttoned up from head to toe with only his slightly blood shot eyes showing through his burka was a sight he had never seen before.

"Sergeant Domitan? Is that you?"

"Its me Owen. Sorry but don't have time to stop..." Dom began before he was interrupted.

"I've been looking for you. Captain Whiteford wants to see you right away. He's up at the watch tower" said Owen before giving Dom an odd look, turning aside and continuing down the corridor.

Dom stood there for a minute cursing his bad luck and wondering if there was anyway of getting out of meeting with Whiteford. However orders where orders, there to be followed.

Making his way stealth fully along the corridor and down the stairs, Dom managed to avoid running into anyone else inside the fort.

The courtyard was going to be a problem though. Packed with soldiers practicing with their swords, the Own checking that their kits were in working order and farm animals gandering about in their pens.

The latter weren't going to prove a problem and, as Dom thought about it more, might be a help rather than a hindrance.

Hugging himself to the wall, Dom walked round towards the stair entrance of the watch tower, careful to keep himself in the shadows of the tall walls.

He had successfully negotiated half of the distance when disaster struck. Keeping half of his attention on the figures he could see in the watch tower Dom failed to see the chicken that was laying in his path till it was too late.

Placing his foot down on the tail feathers of the chicken, Dom realized his mistake as the bird let out an almighty squawk. Dom instantly lifted his foot and as he did so, the small bird launched its attack. Flapping its wings and pecking his its beak, the bird went for the unfortunate sergeant who's vision was suddenly observed by feathers.

Unable to see where he was going Dom began to walk backwards only to slip on a recently deposited cow pat and land flat on his back with the chicken continuing to attack his legs till it felt he had suffered enough.

As he lay prone on his back Dom thought to himself that only the intervention of the gods themselves would have prevented those up in the watch tower from hearing the commotion below.

Sure enough as he sat up and looked towards the watch tower a group of faces could been seen. All looking down at the spectical below, with Dom right in the centre of it.

He was sure that he could point out the faces of his uncle, cousin, Lord Wyldon, Evin Larse and Captain Whiteford among others, and more notably Kel. He swore he that could see the smile on her lips and the satisfied twinkle in her eyes.

Sitting in the mud Dom plotted. He had had enough of being Mr nice guy, he had to come back strong and hard. She may be a Knight of Tortall but he was a member of the Kings Own. Known for their bravery, strategies, prowess and ability to think up better and messier pranks that the Riders.

"Will you be joining us today sergeant" came Lord Wyldon's booming voice from above "or would you like more time to wallow?"

"I'll be up in a moment my Lord" answered Dom as he picked himself up and, ignoring the calls and geers from fellow soldiers, hoisted himself up the stairs. Leaving behind a trail of sludge and slime as he went.

On reaching the top of the stairs Dom came across the party of commanders waiting expectantly for him so that they could begin their meeting.

Looking around the group Dom could tell that both Lord Wyldon and Captain Whiteford weren't happy at all while his uncle was trying his best to hide a smile.

Neal wasn't bothering to hide his amusement and was openly but quietly laughing at the state that his cousin was in.

Standing by his side, and supporting Neal who was threatening to collapse with laughter, was Kel who in Dom's eyes was looking annoyingly calm and tranquil.

The army commanders whom Dom was friendly with all had looks of amusement of their faces as they him wipe off some of the mud from his hair and others parts of his body.

After wiping off more mud from his breeches he straightened up to look into the confused faces of the commanding group.

Neal lost it at that point and bent over double with laughter tears streaming from his eyes as he grabbed a hold of Kel's arm to prevent himself from falling over entirely.

His uncle seemed to have figured out something as his eyes quickly darted from his nephew to his son and back again quickly while Lord Wyldon was turning an interesting shade of red (I leave it to the reader to decide whether the colouring was a result of his anger at having his meeting delayed or his efforts to keep himself from laughing from the site in front of him)

It was Captain Whiteford who broke the silence.

"What in the name of Mithros have you done to yourself sergeant?"

Standing there Dom wasn't sure for a moment as to what the Captain was referring too till his uncle helped him out.

"I think that what the Captain means, besides the mud, is the spots" Duke Baird said.

Dom felt his face heat up and his eyes flicked momentary to Kel before they focused back to Captain Whiteford.

"I'm not sure sir. I was called here on the way to visit my uncle in the infirmary with a hope he could tell me what they are"

Wyldon turned to Duke Baird, pulling on his own nose in frustration and asked him if he knew what they where and if it was contagious

"Without having a closer inspection i cant tell for for sure but I'm pretty confident that i know what it is and no, its not contagious

"Very well" Lord Wyldon said resigned. Turning to Dom he said "Sergeant stand over there" he gestured "down wind. I don't want that smell wafting in my direction"

Dom did as he was bid and after giving him one final look Lord Wyldon began his meeting.

Dom half paid attention to what was being said and the other half on Kel almost willing her to look his way.

Because of his he completely missed what was being said and snapped suddenly to attention when he realised that he was being addressed.

"Sorry sir?" he asked

"Pay attention Masbolle, or did you hit that head of yours in your fall?"

He was dropped as an infant my Lord and has never been the same since" came the quip from Neal "I've yet to discover whether it was an improvement or not"

"When i want your opinions Queenscove, I'll ask for them. Till that day, if it ever comes, keep then to yourself"

Neal opened his mouth as if to reply but a well timed elbow in the stomach from Kel prevented him from expelling anything but hot air.

"I said, Sergeant, that you and your squad will be returning with the Lady Knight to New Hope and then on with her to Corus in ten days time. Lord Raoul suggested your squad as you and the Lady Knight work well together. Do you have any problems with these orders Sergeant?" Lord Wyldon said bearing down on Dom.

"None at all my Lord" said Dom while he thought to himself _"Why are we going to Corus?"._ His graze drifted over Wyldon's head as the Lord continued to address those gathered, and settled on Kel. The young Knight seemed unfazed by the orders.

"As i was saying" continued Wyldon, turning so that he talk to everyone "While i am gone Lord Finchly will be in charge though we don't expect any trouble over the winter" Here he stopped and his gazed drifted out to the mountains, their tops covered with the bearist sprinkling of snow "Commander Yanis" he called.

"Yes my Lord?" said one of the army Colonel standing to attention.

"You and your men already have their orders?" Wyldon asked.

"Yes sir"

"Good, then i don't have to go over anything with you. Meeting dismissed" he said before striding to the steps and down.

Dom only made it a few steps towards Kel when he was waylaid by his uncle and escorted down to the infirmary

Everyone slowly disappated leaving Kel and Neal along on that part of the battlements.

"So" began Kel to Neal as he bent his head over the edge to watch his cousin being lead away "How come your spot free?"

"My dear Kel" Neal said, straightening up and slinging an arm around her shoulders "When you plotted your recent activities to under estimated my fathers thirst for new medicines and herbs. Especially Yamani ones"

"Your father had some?"

"Yup. He got talking to a Yamani medicine man while on Progress. My fathers always looking to expand his medical knowledge whether it be magical or natural"

"I just didn't expect him to have any of that"

"Well he does and that means Dom is going to be spot free in about one bells time"

"Its a shame it wasn't for longer"

"Now he's going to be looking for revenge"

Kel scoffed.

"All I'm saying it that you should watch your back" Neal said walking backwards as he talked.

Since he was walking backwards he failed to notice a bucket laying in his path till he collided with it and when tumbling over.

Holding out her hand to help him up she said

"Perhaps i should watch yours as well"

"Very funny" said Neal brushing down his tunic and scowling at her.


	11. Chapter 11

I know I know another chapter! I think I have even surprised myself J Yes, it is short but I like the last line so didn't want to combine chapters.

This story will be finished when they leave Steadfast…But don't Panic! I will be starting a new story for what happens at New Hope (yet untitled) and then another story "On the Road to Corus" and then…I do not have a clue! I might move onto something else…or continue. I do not know, I think people might appreciate a change.

Where do I get my ideas? I have no idea. I played a few pranks when I was younger but nothing on the scale mentioned in this story, they are the type of pranks I would have loved to have played.

Dom's revenge caused me some problems this time round as I remembered, after I had planned it all, that they didn't have plastic/balloons in Tortall…big problems but I sorted it out.

You don't really want to listen (read) me prattle on do you? On with the story!

* * *

In the Steadfast medical infirmary Dom stripped off all his clothes (fan please) and sank quickly, to avoid getting a chill, into a hot frothy bath that immediately calmed the itch on his skin and slowly but surely had an effect on the spots, shrinking the size of them and slowly fading the red colouring out.

Dom relaxed in the hot water, sinking down to his shoulders and then further down letting the water wash over him. Emerging out of the water, he used his hands to wipe the excess water from his face and eyes before settling back against the edge of the tub and turning his train of thought to what had been happening at the fort over the last few days and what was going to happen.

If he was completely honest with himself he hadn't really expected any type of retaliation from Kel after he had carried her down the stairs but he had got it and he had to admit (even if it was only to himself), he liked this playful side of Kel.

Usually you only got to see the serious, no nonsense side or the duty bound, everyone is a human being and deserves the same rights, Kel which was just what was needed in a Knight Commander who had a multitude of people under her care.

Nevertheless, like almost everyone else, she did have another side and needed to have a laugh now and again to loosen her up a bit. Living with Neal for the last couple of months couldn't have done her any good. Neal did too much study and not enough play. The villagers would have kept her amused, he thought, but at the same time worried in case anything happened to them.

Dom stayed in his medicated bath for about 30 minutes, letting the water and herbs do their job.

As he sat he rattled his brains for some sort of come back but no plan came to mind. It couldn't be something simple and it had to be something outstanding and new. Something that, if he didn't make it out alive, would go down in the history books of the Own.

Upon getting out of the water, which at that point had lost a lost of its heat and had started to feel like the lake at Queenscove, Dom towelled himself down and put his clothes on (sigh). During the time he had been in the bath someone had been along to his rooms and picked up a set of clothes for him for which he was very grateful.

He had been wearing an old and smaller set of Neal's since that morning, that he had dug out of one of his old chests, which had been slightly uncomfortable and not to mention a bit constricting.

Dom headed through to the main area of the infirmary where he sought out his Uncle.

Duke Baird found himself treating colds and flu's these days as the winter season approached. Mysterious rashes usually were not part of the daily workings in the infirmary at Steadfast but the Duke had an odd feeling that these rashes had not come about naturally.

He also doubted he would see anymore…at least until proper trade routes where set up again between the Yamani Isle and Tortall. As he understood it from his soon to be daughter in law, the Yamani's liked to play a trick or two. They even had a day solely dedicated to it or so he had been told.

Noticing that his nephew had come through the door from one of the small anti chambers the Duke left the patient he had been speaking too, with a quick word to the healer who was hovering at his elbow and came across to see Dom.

"Sit down over there and I'll give you a check up since you're here" said the Duke gesturing towards an examination table which Dom hoisted himself up on and submitted to a going over.

After he had checked out Dom's blood pressure and heart rate the Duke moved onto checking his ears, eyes, mouth and nose for any sign of infection.

"So are you going to tell me how this all came about? Or are you going to be like my son and only admit to being caught in the cross fire?"

Dom smiled

"Neal's actually telling the truth"

"Oh?"

"I was the intended victim"

"Pray, do tell all"

"There's not much to tell"

Duke Baird raised an eyebrow as he asked Dom to stick out his tongue.

"Its just me and Kel messing about, that's all" Dom continued when his Uncle let him have his tongue back.

"Are you sure that's all?" his Uncle asked.

Dom gave him a funny look and Duke Baird sighed.

"Just take care"

"About what?"

"About your "messing about". Other people might see it in a different light and that could cause problems, for both you and Keladry"

Dom stayed silent as he thought over what his Uncle was saying to him.

"All I'm saying is be careful" his Uncle continued when Dom didn't respond "I don't anyone getting hurt over this, physically or emotionally. You and even Kel, might see it as just a game but others might not. Think about the damage it might cause if it gets out of control"

"You mean" Dom started "I suppose, that people might see this as me flirting with Kel?"

"That's one of the ways someone one might view it" his Uncle answered him "If it was someone else and you where watching their goings on, what would you think?"

"But there's nothing going on between me and Kel" Dom protested "Its just a bit of fun, a chance to let of some steam. She's been working herself far too hard over the last couple of months, even you have to agree with that"

"I do" said his Uncle "And the only reason I'm just telling you all this now is so that when someone else says something you'll be prepared for it"

Dom sat there for a few moments, turning over what his Uncle had said to him.

"There's nothing going on between me and Kel" he repeated firmly.

"If you say so" said Duke Baird quietly as he turned to put his away some of the instruments he had had out.

"There's not!"

"I'm just telling you what it looks like to others"

"Well then they need their eyes tested" Dom scoffed.

As he watched Dom leave the infirmary Duke Baird chuckled quietly to himself and thought that is wasn't everyone else who needed their eyes checked, but his own blind nephew.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok this is getting scary (me updating again I mean). Fair warning though. When I run out of prewritten words to type, it's going to slow down again. Though I have finally realised that I need to put out a few more chapters far more regularly than I have been in the past. I'm sure you will all be glad to hear that.

Thank you thank you thank you, you lovely people for reviewing.

* * *

After leaving the infirmary Dom realised, from the growling of his stomach had he had had no breakfast that morning and so set of in the direction on the kitchens to see if he could grab a bite to eat.

When he reached the kitchens and pleaded his case, leaving out the rash and the unfortunate trip in the mud. Saying that he had been busy in a meeting all morning Dom was able to secure himself some bread and left over meats.

Sitting himself down in one of the corners of the enormous kitchen to eat his meagre breakfast, Dom watched the hustle and bustle of the kitchen and its staff as they set about their preparations for lunch.

Meats where roasted on spite over a large open fire that was being turned constantly by a young kitchen boy, while dough for bread was pounded out and shaped on a table before being placed in one of the many ovens.

Potatoes where peeled by the bucket load and placed on the boil along side other vegetables, there large pots sitting together in a row. Meat and vegetables where thrown together in an even larger pot to make a thick warming soup.

Dom's attention was caught and held by the pastry chef who was in the process of making several large iced sponge cakes.

The chef took the cake bases out of a near by oven and when they where cooled down enough he slid them gently out of their casings. Bringing two in front of him, he began the process by melding the two together by coating one side with strawberry jam and sticking the two pieces together.

Pulling a bowl close the chef lifted a large spoon out and began spooning the icing on to the top of the cake, spreading it evenly across.

As Dom watched, the chef ran out of icing and began to make up a new batch. Although the end result was a pale pink colour, the dye used to get it that colour began life as a vibrant red.

Noticing that he was being watched the chef looked up and Dom could clearly see that he had smudge of red power on his nose, which he pointed out.

"This stuff gets everywhere," said the chef, wiping his nose with a wet cloth that didn't do much good "takes ages to come off too"

"Really?" enquired Dom, the wheels in his head turning.

"Yeah. You should see me after I've done several different coloured desserts" said the chef laughingly "I look like I've walked through a rainbow. Luckily I stay down in the kitchens most times so no one gets a look"

"Do you have many of those coloured powers here?" Dom asked after a moment.

"A few. Surprisingly my Lord Wyldon has a sweet tooth. They're kept in the store room…in case you're wondering" the chef told him, a small smile appearing on his face. Just because they where in the kitchen didn't mean that they didn't know what was going around them.

The latest escapades between the tall dark haired sergeant of the Own and Tortall's newest Lady Knight where big news all over the fort.

Dom answered with a smile.

Finishing his breakfast Dom cleared away the plates that he had used and started to make his way out of the kitchens when an idea struck him and he turned once again to address the chef he had been speaking too.

"You don't have any spare organs lying about do you?

After gathering what he'd need from the kitchen Dom headed towards the store room and managed to talk himself past the guards situated there before sweet talking the store master.

Dom came away with his arms and pockets bulging and made his way to his own quarters, thankful that he wasn't on duty today till later on in the evening.

As he sat down on his bed a needle and thread in hand with coloured powers to one side, cleaned and dried animal organs to the other while a jug of water rested on the floor in front of him, Dom thought that if he pulled this off then it had to go down as one of the most spectacular pranks ever imagined.

After sloshing some water down his front the also thought, it was one of the fiddliest.

It took Dom the best part of the day, minus the food and toilet breaks, to finish his preparations and test out his theory…on an unsuspecting sheep.

With the test run and dinner, where Dom purposely avoided Kel by sitting at the opposite side of the mess hall from her, out of the way Dom's next problem was to find a suitable location.

Anywhere inside the forts halls and room was instantly discounted due to the fact that Dom would probably get more trouble than enjoyment for his troubles.

While on patrol later on that evening, Dom came upon an area that would be perfect for what he had planned. He also knew that Kel visited the area to complete her glaive practice every morning without fail.

The phrase _"Know your enemy" _came into Dom's head and he smiled to himself before chuckling quietly, which alarmed some of the men stationed with him.

"_Who knows Kel better than myself?"_

* * *

George, Baron of Pirates Swoop watched Sergeant Domitan's progress all day with a sly smile while wondering why neither the sergeant nor the lady Knight had gone into the entertainment business instead off the career paths they had chosen. In his opinion, both would have made excellent players.

Wolset watched his commanding officers movements with suspicion. A suspicion that was shared and debated with the rest of Dom's Squad, and anyone else who happened to have an opinion. If anyone asked afterwards though, no betting had taken place on the outcome.

Supposedly the odds where in the Lady's favour though, _if_ there had been any gambling.

Nealan of Queenscove was oblivious to anything and anyone around him that day that did not include his beloved Yuki. He spent the main part of the day with her and when she was gone, wrote down is feelings on paper so that he might remember and tell her later about "How much he loved her ears, like shells from the sea that capture his words"

The Lady in question was spending the evening talking and relaxing with Kel as the Knight scribbled down notes for a report that would first go to a scribe and then was to go to the King and his advisors when she reached Corus.

And so passed the day where a lot of planning was done but not a lot of action took place.

Of Raoul and Buri, nothing was seen.


	13. Chapter 13

Slightly longer chapter now (audience cheers).

Someone getting slapped with a fish?…well that brings to mind either a food fight or a mishap in a lake/river. The former is short supply (well shortish, they are at war after all) and as for the latter, there are no lakes/rivers that near (the fort is served by an under ground stream, before anyone asks where they get their water from)…however I do like the idea…An idea already put to me many many chapters back is about to appear as Kel's next ploy…poor Dom!

* * *

Very, very early the next morning Dom was up with the song birds having been purposely woken by one of the sparrows on the promise that he would get them some currants from the kitchens next time he was down there. 

Knowing that Kel woke at dawn and that she went outside to practice with her glaive due to the lack of space in the quarters she was assigned too, was an advantage that Dom didn't want to lose.

Getting dressed before gathering up his arsenal he quietly slipped out of his room, down the corridor, past other sergeants rooms and finally outside.

Climbing one of the sets of outer stone stairs he made it to the forts battlements just as the sun peaked over the horizon. Dom headed to the area he had picked out the previous evening and had code named "attack area".  
Setting himself down Dom laid out his weapons on an old piece of cloth in front of where he sat, in a little pile where they where highly accessible.

Waiting for Kel to arrive Dom surveyed the area around him. He was as familiar with the inner fort as he was with the mountains in the north that loomed over it from a distance. The first snows could be seen on the peaks while the early morning frost on the nearby ground was slowly turning into the early morning dew as the sun did its work.

"What you doing up 'ere at this time o' the morning sergeant?" came a voice from behind as Dom sat, crouched unseen behind an barrel of arrows.

Without even turning around Dom replied.

"Go away Wolset"

The corporal paid no attention.

"Where're you doing Sergeant?" Wolset persisted.

"Nothing. Now go away"

"Doesn't look like nothing to me sir"

"Wolset!"

"Just doing my duty sir. I 'ave to keep an eye out for any suspicious behaviour and to report it to the watch captain"

"I'm not doing anything suspicious"

"Looks suspicious to me serge"

And after a pause

"Does it have anything to do with this thing you got going on with Lady Kel?"

"If I said Yes would you go away?"

"Cant go no where sergeant, got to stay at my post" said Wolset smiling

"Well go patrol and stop bothering me"

"Ah, trying to remain hidden and hoping to ambush eh sir?"

"Corporal I'm ordering you back to your post"

"I am at my post sir" came the reply "Do you want me to give a signal when I see her approaching?"

"Wolset" Dom said through gritted teeth.

"Just trying to be helpful sergeant" said Wolset as he ambled off along the battlements, laughing to himself before stopping at the far end, opposite to where Dom was perched, turning round and stood ready to observe the scene that he knew was bound to follow.

Shaking his head in disbelief at the disobedience, Dom returned to his original stance as Kel appeared round the corner.

* * *

For Kel the night had been a peaceful one and though she wasn't too worried about what Dom might do in retaliation, she had deployed an old Yamani trick of leaving rice cakes on the stone floor between her bed and the door. 

The idea being that if someone tried to walk over the floor, the cakes would snap when someone placed there weight on them and that, in turn would wake up the person sleeping.

Kel, and Tobe who insisted on sleeping on a pallet near the fire, had slept soundly all through the night and in the morning the only crunching noises to be heard where those of the sparrows. Finally being rewarded for not tucking in to the tempting meal sooner.

After washing and dressing, and seeing that Tobe did like wise. Kel picked up her glaive and, mindful of any surprises, stuck out the head of her glaive out the door first. Waving it about she decided that nothing was going to come crashing down on her from above and finally made her way to the practice courts.

It happened every morning. Kel would come down the stairs hoping for a good clean area with a firm ground to practice on like say, the practice courts and every morning, without fail she was would find them packed full or soldiers and a few Knights. All waving their swords about and she had learnt early on that if she wanted to get a good practice in without being oggled at or challenged, she would have to find somewhere else.

She had found a small secluded corner away from all the hustle and bustle of fort life. It was situated behind the regular army's barracks with the corner being made up of the forts inner walls making it closed off from the wind that would occasionally whip through.

Kel started of by doing some warm ups before moving straight in to a pattern dance and had barely began when "whack" something came flying through the air and hit her squarely on the back. Kel felt a wetness seeping through from her shirt then suddenly another "Splat" and something else hit her. This time on her right arm.

Taking a look, Kel saw that her arm was now coloured green and she had barely time to register her surprise when another three objects hit her in quick succession while another hit the floor and exploded over her feet.

Judging that the attacks where coming from above Kel looked up and narrowly avoided being hit in the face with another missile. As another one headed in her direction, Kel took aim with her glaive and batted in out of the way and it landed quite harmlessly on the ground.

A round of applause erupted from the surrounding battlements as sections of third squadron, who where on duty, watched on and cheered again as she successfully dodged another.

Wolset in particular was enjoying the early morning entertainment provided. As was a certain Commander of the Kings Own who was wondering to himself if his sergeant really knew what he was letting himself in for.

Back to the battle and Dom had run out of ammunition and was formulating his escape _"Which" _he thought to himself _"I really should have planned earlier". _While below Kel waited for the next barrage and when it didn't come she focused her gaze more directly on the area that the missiles had came from, just in time to see a solitary figure make a bid for freedom.

Gathering up the two unexploded ones in her right hand and holding her glaive more firmly in the other Kel bolted up the nearest stairs and came face to face, not with Dom but with Wolset who didn't say a word. He merely smiled at her and pointed in the direction she should go.

Running along the top level Kel was continually directed in the right direction by several members of the Own as well as those of the regular army so although she didn't see him personally Kel was certain she was still on his tail. Her chase led her back down the stairs and, coming out by the practice grounds, she got her first glimpse of her prey as he darted behind a load of supply carts.

Thinking she was being clever Kel snuck round the other way, hoping to cut him off. She lay in wait at the other end, her vision partly obscured by the cart of hay that she hid behind and waited.

A sound of shuffling feet could be heard coming round the corner, alert, Kel readied herself for an assault.

As the body turned the corner and started towards where she was waiting, Kel let loose with the coloured bomb and it hit its target straight in the chest but her celebrations where short lived when she realised she had not hit Dom, her intended target, but Raoul.

The Knight Commander of the Kings Own stood amongst the supply wagons and looked at his former squire and then at his waist coat, which had taken the majority of the hit.

Its usual brown colour now had a splattering of red and if he had been on the battle field or recently returned from a fight, one might assume that he had been wounded. The colour looked almost identical to that of blood.

Kel really thought she was in for it now and while she quickly formulated an apologies she caught sight of Dom walking quietly way in the opposite direction. _"You've had it boy. Not more nice Kel" _she thought as he turned, and sawing her watching, waved.

"You know what. I kind of like it" Came from Raoul pulling Kel at of her musings.

She stared at him in wonder and disbelief as he took of the jacket and examined it.

"Pardon my Lord?"

"Raoul" he corrected automatically "Buri's been saying I should wear a little more colour and I think she'll like this" he looked at Kel "I'm not sure what she'll make of your colouring though"

Kel took account of her own clothes and the amount of colour surprised her. Red, green, blue, purple, yellow in all different shades, all running together.

The mess was mainly confined to her clothes but Kel could feel it seeping through her clothes and on to her skin.

"If that's what I think it is" said Raoul "Then you'd better go get washed straight away. Otherwise its going to stain and I don't think you'll want to give your report to the King looking like something he's more likely to hang on his wall"

Heeding Raoul's advice Kel stole of to her rooms where she immediately ordered herself a bath and to deal with Tobe who, after taking one look at his mistress had dissolved into childish giggles and had to be dismissed from her presence.

While she waited for the hot water Kel stripped down to her under things and looked herself over in the tall looking glass situated on the back of the privy door.

Even she had to admit that Don had got her good. Her hands, the lower part of her arms, face and neck where the areas worst effected however, the rest of her body hadn't escaped. Reds mixed with yellows to give bright oranges, her knees where an interesting shade of purple making them look bruised while her hair had taken on an all together greenish tinge.  
"Handsome git" Kel said to herself as she observed the mess on her back.

At a knock at the door Kel picked up an old and over sized shirt and draped it over herself as she answered the door, thinking that it would be the maids with the bath water.

"What in the name of chaos happened to you?" where the first words out of Neal's mouth as he beheld his best friend standing in front of him looking like…well Neal wasn't sure what she looked like.

Opening the door wider Kel let him in and explained.

"It was your ass of a cousin"

"Dom?"

"Do you have any others in the vicinity?"

"Well no, but Dom? How?"

"I have no idea. I got ambushed by these little things as I practiced. I chased after Dom but ended up getting Raoul instead" said Kel, sitting down and putting her head in her hands.

"What do you mean by "getting Raoul instead" ?"

"One of the things Dom hit me with didn't explode so I went after him with it. I didn't get Dom. I mean I thought it was Dom but it turned out to be Raoul"

"Oh dear"

"He took it quite well" said Kel with a little laugh as she told Neal what he had said.

"Well" said Neal after a time "I always thought Raoul had taken a few too many knocks to the head"

"Neal!"

"So where did my coward of a cousin disappear too?"

"I don't know, yet. You'll hear about it when I do find him cause if this stuff doesn't come off then I'm going to kill him very, very slowly and painfully. Actually scrap that, Im going to kill him anyway"

"Make sure you let me know when and where. I'll bring the popcorn"

Neal was on his way out as the bath and hot water arrived. The maids brought it all in, along with some sweet smelling soap and hair products.

Standing at the door Neal watched then as if fascinated and when they where finished he stood there still.

"Haven't you got somewhere to be?" asked Kel, who wanted to get in the bath before the water cooled off, when he still hadn't moved.

"Wha? Sorry I was just thinking about something Yuki said earlier"

"And that was?"

"I don't think you'll agree"

"Agree with what?"

"Well Yuki says that in the Yamani Isles, guys tease the girls they secretly like"

"Like?"

"Yeah, you know. Like, like"

"I don't like what your insinuating"

"I _knew_ you wouldn't and believe I said you wouldn't just a minute or so ago"

"Me and Dom are just friends"

"I know"

"Nothing more"

"I know!"

"I…"

"Kel! I know ok, just friends. I'm just letting you know what Yuki says"

"Well kindly inform Yuki that she's wrong" and after a pause "and to keep her opinions to herself in the future"

"Will do" said Neal cheerfully as he shut the door and left Kel to her bath.

He walked back to his own room to fin Yuki sitting on the chair by the desk, absent mindedly flicking through the books he had left laying about.

"Is Kel ok?" she asked, standing to greet him with a kiss.

"She's fine" he said taking a seat on the bed "she just had another run in with my cousin that's all and is dealing with the results"

"What did he do this time?"

Neal smiled

"You'll see. Come on" he said standing up again suddenly "lets go see where my big brave cousin is cowering"


	14. Chapter 14

I've just realised that I've never put up a disclaimer before so just for the record, I'm not Tamora Pierce. Though I'd be flattered if you of you thought I was…perhaps in an alternative universe eh?

Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out, its been giving me real problems and I have literally had to write it word for word, slowly and painfully. On the up side I have two later chapters almost completed, but not the next one, so there should be a "normal" amount of time between the next chapter and the two after.

Couple of responses

**Mrs Dom of Masbolle **- I got the idea from a real life story I read ages ago about how boys used to use a pigs stomach (I think it was the stomach) as a football. Seriously the strangest things stay in my head while all the important stuff gets pushed out.

**Cynic.in.a.fishbowl **- Dully noted.

**Theknightofkonaha** - I never knew you could do that! Although I don't think I will be able to place it in the story I'll keep it in mind in case I ever have to use it in real life evil chuckle

**Good Girl'z Dead **- Thank you so much for your review and I'm glad your enjoying the story.

**Kelpie Green **- I've been having real problems with my descriptions for some reason, the words just don't seem to want to come, or I'm using the same words over and over. Usually it's the dialog I have problems with but that seems to be flowing at the moment.

I'm hoping to wrap up this story in the next few chapters, have a break then start the next one. The next one will be situated at New Hope and the last on the Road to Corus. I'm not sure whether to have any of the story take place in Corus but I'd really love to introduce an elder brother for Dom and I think the palace would be the best place to do that.

Oh and I totally forgot that I gave Dom a new scar, on his cheek, in the first chapter. I'm going to have to put that in the story somewhere.

* * *

If anyone had asked him, Dom wouldn't have said he was hiding. He was merely keeping out of the way, in the store rooms.

Neal and Yuki found him sitting on an upturned wooden barrel slowly munching on an apple, staring, unseeing at the wall opposite.

"It does no good thinking about it" Neal said as he and Yuki approached Dom.

"Pardon?" said Dom, tearing his eyes away from the spot on the wall to star at his cousin.

"Your death at the hands of the one and only Lady Knight. I for one think it would be slow, painful and humiliating…I'm looking forward to it."

"Neal"

"Yeah"

"Shut up"

Neal brought his right hand up and held it to his heart, faking shock and hurt in a player fashion. Face contorting while he fluttered his eyelashes.

Hopping of his barrel Dom walked over to Neal and gave him a slight shove that sent his younger cousin falling into the wall and spoke to Yuki.

"Its not too late you know. You can still make a break for it" he said to her, watching as pale blue ornate her fan came out to cover the lower part of her face.

"Thank you for your concern but I think I'll be able to manage him" she said as she watched Neal crawl over to Dom and grab hold of one of his legs.

"How you wound me dear cousin but fear not, I shall mourn at your passing, though you continually belittle me." Getting to his feet, Neal dusted of his knees and straightened out his tunic before addressing Dom directly with a serious look on his face.

"I do, however, draw the line at avenging your death. I mean I love you and all but seriously…Oww" he said suddenly at Yuki who had snapped her fan close and whacked him across the head with it "What was that for?"

"Being over dramatic" she hold him before speaking to Dom "He just needs a few lessons"

"Lessons?" Neal asked, hand still rubbing the sore bit on his head.

"Yes"

"Are you not going to expand on that?"

"No"

"Good luck with that" Dom hold Yuki as he opened the heavy wooden door to the store rooms, poking his head out to check that the coast was clear.

"You need some as well" she told him

"Pardon?" Dom said turning his head to look at her sharply as Neal chuckled quietly

"On how to treat ladies" the petite Yamani told him

Dom stood and stared at her as she gave Neal a quick kiss on the cheek, gave him one final glance, and exited the room.

"What did she mean?" Dom asked Neal as the both made their way out of the store rooms to stand in the empty corridor watching the women retreat down the hall. "I don't treat ladies badly…do I?"

"I think" said Neal turning to Dom after his fiance disappeared round the corner "That she was referring to Kel"

"Kel's not a Lady"

"That's your first problem. You don't see Kel as a Lady so you don't treat her as one when really you should" Neal said to him.

"I know she's a Lady, you cant miss the fact that she is one. I mean there are the obvious signs"

"Oh you noticed those did you?"

"Don't start"

"Start what?" asked Neal innocently

"The same stupid nonsense your fathers got into his head"

Neal looked at him quickly as Dom walked off down the corridor in the opposite direction from where Yuki went.

"Hey, where are you going?" Neal shouted after him

"To get some breakfast, you coming?"

"Wait up" Neal said as he sprinted to catch up with his cousin _"This is going to be fun" _he thought to himself as he feel into step with Dom as the two of them made their way to the mess hall.

* * *

Kel spent the best part of an hour in the bath scrubbing away at her hair and skin, trying to get it back to its original colour. It was all in vain though. The colour had died down but it was still very visible.

Cursing in Yamani, Kel hauled herself out of the metal bathtub. Hissing as her feet touched the cold stone floor before warping herself in a large towel and hurrying her way through to the bedroom part of her room.

After dressing for breakfast Kel took another look in the mirror, noting that while her clothing covered up most of the coloured stains the majority of them where still in plain view, especially those in the region of her head, and Kel could only imagine the looks she was going to get in the mess hall.

A knock at the door pulled Kel from her musings and when she opened the door she came face to face with Yuki.

The Yamani's eyebrows raised a few millimetres when she beheld her friend in her present state and held out her hand with an offering.

Looking at Yuki quizzically Kel reached out her yellow coloured right hand to take the small round box from Yuki's out stretched hand. Using her other hand she pried off the lid and looked inside, her face lighting up slightly.

"Rice powder?" she asked as Yuki entered her room and shut the door behind her. Nodding her head the other woman bayed Kel to sit at the small desk placed in the corner of the room.

Yuki wondered into the bathroom and emerged almost immediately carrying the small mirror that Kel had placed there. Holding it out to Kel, who took it, she picked up the small box of rice powder.

Opening up the box Yuki extracted the small fluffy pad and dabbed it gently in the powder making sure that a small amount stuck to the pad before applying it to Kel's face.

Kel sat in silence as Yuki dabbed at her face, smoothing out the delicate white powder, blending it into her skin. Kel had never been any good at it herself, she usually ended up looking like she's seen a ghost or had turned into one.

Yuki stepped back from Kel to get a good look at her face. Although the powder hadn't completely covered up Kel's new colouring, it had died down the impact though she did now look a little pale.

Looking at herself in the mirror Kel let out a sigh before turning to Yuki and offering her thanks.

"It was nothing" her Yamani friend said sitting down on Kel's bed "Would would have gone down anyway if I hasn't of appeared"

"True"

"So what are you going to do?"

"You mean apart from tearing him limb from limb?"

"Yes"

During the conversation Kel had gone to stand by the small window that she had in her room. The glass in the window was slightly steamed up due to condensation but she still had a great view out over the inner court yard.

Down below her window she could see the regular army going through their early morning training exercises and men patrolling the ramparts. The forts servants where caring for the animals and trying to keep the yard in decent shape, continually rearranging wagons of equipment and cleaning.

Looking closer Kel could see Tobe in a quiet area near the inner stone wall doing warm up exercises and drills with Owen and a couple of the young stable hands. Watching him Kel lost herself in her thoughts and didn't respond to Yuki's question immediately, Tobe had given her an idea.

"Let's just say its going to be memorable" She said turning from the window to grin wildly at Yuki who in turn smiled timidly back.

"Have you had your breakfast yet?" Kel asked her and Yuki shook her head.

"Fancy joining me down in the mess?" Kel said as the pair made their way out of the door, locking it behind them.

* * *

Now…who's going to be my 300th reviewer? 


	15. Chapter 15

First of all I want to thank each and everyone of you, from the bottom of my heart, who have reviewed (331 to date), have added this story to their story alerts (174 at time of print) and the 92 people who have it in their favourites. You seriously have no idea how this makes me feel and its impossible to put it into words.

This chapter is dedicated to two people

Lioness's Heart - My 300th reviewer! (I think, I kinda got confused after I got so many reviews…not that that's a bad thing) I never ever expected this sort of response, ever!

And finally to

SarahE7191 - Without her idea I doubt this chapter would have been written. So thank you.

In case anyone is feeling left out I do love you all. I just thought these people needed a special mention.

Kel and Dom getting together…who ever said that was going to happen in this story?…hehehe. There will be hints, moments and maybe even some…interaction between the two. Nothing is really planned, I'm writing it as it comes out of my head. I'll see what I can fit in ;)

I apologise immensely for the delay in getting this out to you but my muse has decided to depart (mainly into the world of CSI and HP) plus I was on holiday for a week (Paris, amazing!) and the new Harry Potter book came out so I've been sitting and digesting that. She killed off my two favourite characters! So sorry if this chapter sucks.

Any who, I've said it once and I'll say it again…Poor Dom…But he really does deserve it.

* * *

Standing in line waiting to be served Kel knew she was getting some strange looks, hell if it had been someone else then she probably would be looking at them the same way. It was just a little unnerving to have half the room following her movements around the room.

When they had entered the mess hall Yuki had immediately left Kel to find Neal who had already picked out a table and got her some food. Kel shot a glare in his direction and enquiring look to say _"Why couldn't he have done the same for her?"._

Neal's response was to waggle his arms around the air before pretending to look for another one hidden inside his tunic. Finally he looked at Kel and held his arms out, showing that he only had two and that carrying three trays of breakfast would not have been manageable.

Shaking her head at his antics Kel turned her attention back to the line of people in front of her who where slowing picking up their morning sustenance before making their way to the seating area.

Kel became aware of the stares and pointing that came her way. Members of the Own stole glances at her before turning and whispering to their neighbours, shooting glances out of the corners of their eyes. Riders stared openly, lowering their eyes only when Kel's met their own, Evin Larse had tears running down his face as he tried to keep his composure and set an example to his troops.

Kel shook her head slightly and let out a breath while the rest of the room seemed to inhale, suddenly, as one.

"You look…colourful" came a whispered voice from behind.

* * *

Dom had entered the room a couple of minutes before but no one had paid him any heed, their attention, however subtly, was on the multi coloured Knight standing in the mess line.

Standing in the doorway Dom suddenly had apprehensions about that he had done _"A bit late for that don't you think?" _came the retort inside his headDom gave him self a shake before taking a deep breath, squaring his shoulders and walking, with projected confidence, towards Kel.

His progress across the floor was vastly un-noticed till he had reached his destination, most the rooms attention on the Knight. Reaching her, he took her all in. From the colour of her bared skin to the thin layer of white powder covering her face, dulling down the general impact of the bright colours.

Kel hadn't noticed his approach either, something that he was faintly surprised about, so he took his time planning his next move.

Leaning down, but not by much since Kel was barely shorter than he was, over her left shoulder he whispered in her ear.

* * *

Kel felt him speak rather than heard him. She was consciously aware that his body was pressed close to hers as he leaned down and over her shoulder, his head tilted slightly as he whispered directly in her ear.

As she fought the urge to shiver, she turned her head towards the sound of his voice, their foreheads almost touching. Dom leaned back ever so slightly to avoid a clash of heads but kept within her line of sight.

Her eyes trailed over his face, taking in the scar on his left cheek, the redness was finally beginning to fade to leave a pale white line running at a slight angle from just below his eye to the corner of his jaw. Rolling her eyes at what he had said she turned her head to the front again, eyes forward.

"What do you want?" she asked in a resigned voice.

Dom chuckled quietly "That's not very friendly" he said.

"You expect me to be nice to you? After what you did?"

"Not nice no. Admiring, apologetic after all you put me through, the list goes on" said Dom smiling.

The line had moved up and Kel got herself a hold of a tray, gripping the edges tightly. His presence over her shoulder was…distracting, not to mention irritating.

Dom meanwhile could tell that he was getting to her. Kel was usually able to brush him off or tell him to bugger off. The fact that she had done neither spoke volumes and he wondered just how far he could push her. It turned out he didn't have far to push.

Waiting for her to say something Dom inhaled deeply and caught a whiff of something. Mostly common herbs but there was an underlying smell of something spicy and Dom took another deep breath trying to determine what it was.

"Do you have to do that?" Kel asked as the made their way to the first table of food.

"Do what?" Dom said, taking yet another breath

"The heavy breathing"

"Oh" said Dom standing a little straighter before smiling and leaning further over her shoulder "You know" he said, fighting the sudden urge to bury his nose in her hair "There is one good thing that came out of this mornings incident"

"Oh?" said Kel "And that is?"

"You smell nice now" was all Dom managed to say before he left himself being man, rather woman, handled roughly and smacked into the wall behind the serving line. His left arm was dragged round behind his back and twisted right up so that his wrist was near enough at the back of his neck.

The whole hall went silent, after the customary sharp intake of breath and became so quite that if the enemy had passed at that very moment they would have kept on going, thinking no one was in.

The silence was broken by quiet whimpers of pain and shock being admitted from Dom's mouth.

"Aww Kel what the…that hurts!"

"That's the point"

"Ok so I told you you smell nice and you lose the, owww, the plot? I thought it would have taken a lot more than that"

"Well see on a normal day it would have taken me a lot longer to, as you say, lose the plot but do you know what kind of day I'm having Domitan?"

"I can take a guess"

"Can you really?" said Kel, pressing her body to his from behind and speaking right into his ear effectively keeping the conversation private.

"Look I'm sorry about that but I was being honest, cant a guy compliment a girl anymore without having his life threatened?" Dom said weakly as the pressure on his arm increase slightly and he was forced to raise up on his toes to relive it.

"If your life was really in danger, you'd know about it" Kel said gruffly as she released him suddenly and went back to her place in line, people quickly moving out of her way.

* * *

Later, as Kel sat staring at her empty breakfast tray, Neil could almost see the cogs and wheels turning in her head. Her eyes stared blankly down, not really seeing the table, off in a world of her own.

Her mouth slowly curled into a smile and Neil immediately felt a small twinge of sympathy for his cousin. It was short lived though as his own face broke into a smile to match hers, as she raised her head and looked at him.

"See you later" Kel said as she suddenly stood up, grabbing her breakfast things as she went. Handing them back to the kitchen staff, she left the mess hall, with more than half the rooms attention on her as she walked through the large oak doors and out into the court yard. Her end destination unknown to anyone but her.

Yuki, who had been sitting next to Kel before she had departed, looked across at her husband to be with a questioning glance. Neil simply shrugged his shoulders before helping himself to a second helping of jam that he had nicked from Kel when she'd been occupied on other things.

* * *

Kel didn't have far to go to find who she was looking for. Tobe was still in the same place she had seen him over an hour earlier, finishing off his staff practice with Owen and some of the young stable hands and kitchen boys.

Kel stood in the shadows of the tall brick walls and just watched him for a couple of minutes, marvelling at how far he's come in a relatively short period of time. As the group paired off, Kel saw him take on boys older and tougher than him, while he held his own. Not necessarily winning all the time but giving them a run for their money.

A bell tolled somewhere in the distance effectively ending the practice as the other boys packed up the weapons and said their farewells leaving Owen and Tobe to clean up the area.

Stepping out of her hiding place Kel greeted them before helping to haul the practice equipment to its storage area. It took them a moment to notice her standing their but once they did, they stopped whet they where doing and just stared at her.

Owens eyebrows raised so high that they almost disappeared into his hair line while Tobe looked as though he was doing his best not to burst out laughing.

"Laugh and you die"

"Kel…what happened to you?" said Owen

"Dom"

"Dom? Dom did this?" he said gesturing at her.

"Yeah"

"Sergeant Domitan from the Kings Own?"

"Uh huh"

"Neal's cousin Dom?"

"Yes Owen"

"Wow. I never knew he had it in him" said Owen appreciably looking her over.

"Owen!" Kel said with a glare in his direction.

Another bell tolled just then. This one was not as deep as the last and signalled the quarter past the hour.

"I have to get going, Wyldon's got a meeting with the General's in 15 minutes." turning to Tobe he told the young boy that he'd see him the same time tomorrow before bidding his farewells to Kel, promising to see her later.

As they watched Owen leave Tobe turned to Kel and took a proper look at her. The Lady Knight was usually the prime of perfection. Her hair would be neatly tied back, her clothes unwrinkled and dirt free (at least at the beginning of the day) and while she didn't lather on the makeup like court Ladies, her complexion was always clean.

Today, she was a total contradiction of herself. Her hair was windswept while her clothes looked like she's been in a tussle with them. Her skin…well Tobe didn't know the story behind that but he was as sure as can be that the Lady did not do that to herself.

"Do you have any assigned work this morning" Kel asked Tobe after she had given him a minute to observe her appearance. Sticking her hands in her pockets, Kel waited while Tobe placed away the last of the practice weapons.

"Nope"

Kel smiled

"Good. You and me have a little job that needs doing over in the stables" she said walking away.

Running to catch up with her, before falling into step, two steps to her one long stride, Tobe asked what they would be doing "Does it have something to do with Peachblossom?"

"It does" was Kel's only answer.

"I groomed 'im earlier this morning you know"

"I do"

"So what will we be doing?"

"Teaching a certain Sergeant a lesson" said Kel as they reached the stable doors.

Their entrance into the stables was marked with load neighing and snorting as the mounts greeted their friend and Tobe left Kel's side to go and say hello to several of them.

Kel walked over to Peachblossoms stall, hand held out in a gesture of friendship, an apple safely curled in her palm. Before taking the apple Peachblossom observed his mistress with a look of bewilderment, or a near as can be with a horse.

"I need you help with something" she asked him as he took the apple and slowly began to munch on it. Peachblossom regarded her, ears pricked as he searched her for more apples.

"You'll get some more if you agree to help" Kel said as she offered him another from her pocket which the horse grabbed greedily.

"Anyway" Kel said, grinning as she petted his nose "I think you'll enjoy it" opening the stall door after he had finished the second apple and removing a long length of rope from a nearby post "I know I will" she said before turning to both Peachblossom and Tobe to relate her plan.

* * *

When Tobe had found him and told him that Kel had wanted to see him in the stables, Dom was naturally a bit suspicious. It took Tobe all he had to convince Dom that Kel would stay across the other side of the stables and that Peachblossom would remain tethered up till Dom said he would go.

He was beginning to feel a _little_ bad about this morning events though not too much. He'd had men coming up to him all day to congratulate him on finally besting the Lady Knight while his own company had been by, not to commend him but, to ask what he would like at his funeral.

Making his way to the stables, Dom was fairly confident that Kel was going to apologise for roughing him up earlier this morning. Neil had even refused to take a look at his shoulder telling him that he deserved it and to stop being such as woose.

"_We'll see who's the woose when that happens to you little cousin" _Dom thought to himself as he opened the back door to the stables, though he doubted whether his cousin was man enough to ever annoy Kel that much that she snapped at him.

By coming in the back door Dom was certain that he had avoided an traps, if they had been set. Walking in to the dimly lit barn he could make out Kel's outline in the distance, standing beside a mount he had no trouble recognising.

Peachblossom snorted and shook his head whilst pawing at the ground till Kel laid a hand on his neck calming him down instantly.

"Tell me why I shouldn't let him loose" she said taking a few steps forward so that Dom could see her more clearly.

"Because your boy promised you wouldn't and a Knight always sticks to their word" Dom replied, a cheeky grin on his face as he too moved forward several paces.

A thin beam of light shawn through the skylight in the stables ceiling, illuminating a patch of ground on the middle of the barn. Kel sighed as she made her way towards it, coming to rest on the edge while Dom did the same except he took a few steps further forward.

"You deserve something done to you after leaving me in this state" she said gesturing at herself before standing as though at ease, hands positioned behind her back.

Sitting in the shadows of one of the horse stalls, Tobe waited for the signal.

"You know what they say" Dom said as he took another step forward

"No" Kel said as she too moved further towards Dom. Stopping just out of his reach.

Stepping forward one more step and almost tripping over something on the ground, which he really should have paid more attention too he thought later on, leaning forward he said directly to Kel's face.

"All's fair in Love and War"

Kel made no move to respond, bar raising an eyebrow and Dom was lost for a moment staring into her eyes before she suckered him one in the stomach. Well at least Dom thought that was what had happened, for a few seconds at least.

"_She's hit me" _was his initial thought as he felt the wind suddenly leave his body but it was quickly replaced by _"Why are the horses standing on the ceiling"_

It took Dom a few more seconds to work out that he had been whisked off his feet, quite literally, and was now, hanging from the ceiling.


	16. Chapter 16

I have been trying for two days to put up this chapter! What is wrong with at the moment?

Anyway this, and the next chapter, are fairly short. I could have put them both together to make one longer chapter but I liked the way they both ended. In this one I could have gone on but my personal feeling was, that i'd mess it up.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :) Especially Fantushe. Thank you for your suggestions and the offer to look over my work, i may take you up on that. Oh and dont worry, things are, hopefully, going to get a little more mellow between the two. Its all up to my muse.

I have also been going over some of the previous chapters and correcting some of the spelling mistakes. So if you notice any please make me aware of them. If there are loads though please out them in a pm, my ego can only take so much :)

On with the show!

* * *

The Baron of Pirates Swoop was not a man who liked to sit back and be idle. No matter where he was, no matter what the occasion, he was, in some ways, always working. This fact may account for the reason that his wife found him atop the ramparts, spyglass in one hand and a note book in the other.

"Don't you know that your meant to be on holiday?" she asked as she came to stand beside him.

Alanna the Lioness, Kings Champion, looked out over the surrounding countryside. Farmers could be seen gathering in the very last of the harvest, as horse drawn carts draw up to the fort gates to transport the grain to the winter stores.

The scene was a lot more peaceful than it had been several months ago, although the war was still on going. People where now getting back to some sort of normality, especially since winter was well on its way.

The predicted heavy snowfalls would keep the passages, to and from Scanra, closed all winter and beyond. King Muggar was many things but one thing he wasn't, was stupid. Not even he would risk his men on a fool hardy mission in the depths of winter.

"Holiday my darling dearest wife? I'm afraid that word doesn't fall into my vocabulary" George said as he lowered the spyglass, placing it on the shelf in front of him and turning to great his wife.

"And what brings you up 'ere this fine morning my sweet?" he asked her as she huddled into him. Alanna the Lioness of Olua and Pirates swoop disliked many things, despised a lot, but she hated the cold. Bundled up from head to toe in layer after layer, the cold still seemed to find its way in and the sooner she could convince George to came back to bed the better.

"I woke up and you weren't there so I came looking for you" she said looking up at him "Who have you been spying on?"

"Me? Spying?" he said dramatically but quietly, extending his hand to pick up both his spyglass and note book before sticking them both far inside his coat. Wrapping his arms back around Alanna he looked at her with an innocent expression. "I was merely waiting for the next show to begin"

"Next show?" she asked.

"Well we've already had Sergeant Domitan and his amazing multicoloured spectical this morning"

"I heard about that" said Alanna snuggling closer.

"And just now I saw first, the Lady Knight then the dashing sergeant enter the stables"

"Nothing usual about that"

"Then you" he said, poking her nose with a finger in a playful manner "Underestimate her"

"Underestimate who?" Alanna said sleepily as she nestled her head under his chin.

"The Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan"

"How did I…" Alanna faltered and stared up at George, his mouth set in a huge grin.

"She's been very swift in her retaliation"

"She didn't?"

"She did"

"Already?" and George nodded.

"Then perhaps I have underestimated her" stated Alanna taking a step back but keeping her hold on her husband.

"The fruits of her labour can be seen in the barn" holding out his arm to her a gentleman might "Shall we?"

"Kel this is not funny!"

"I think its hilarious" said Kel as she stood with her arms crossed across her chest, leaning against the nearest stall door "Tobe seems to find it quite funny as well" motioning with her head towards the young boy who was sat on the dusty straw covered ground, hands over his mouth as he tried to quell the giggles threatening to escape.

"Don't forget Peachblossom" Tobe said.

Kel looked across at her war horse. He had on his face the closest thing a horse can have to a smile. Walking up to the man hanging from the ceiling, Peachblossom curled his lips back from his teeth and let out an almighty neigh. Slavering the front of Dom's white shirt and blue tabard in foam and spit.

Moving forward still Peachblossom put his head squarely on Dom's chest and pushed, quickly stepping back from the man as he began to swing, wildly about the place.

Neighs and whickering could be heard from all the stables inhabitants as they watched the sergeant swing one way and then another.

"They all want a shot now" Tobe told Kel

"Me too" came a voice from behind and Kel turned to see the Lioness and her husband walk through the stable doors. The Baron held one his large hands to his mouth to try and cover his amusement but the Lioness didn't bother.

"Seems you've finally met your match sergeant"

"Milady" Dom said, trying to bow in mid air and failing miserably "Might you see fit to release this humble servant of the King?"

Alanna snorted "Let me think…no"

"My Lord?" asked Dom turning, well trying to, to the Baron. Who now had one hand on the stable wall keeping him stable and up right.

"Sorry sergeant but I don't want to get involved" he said smiling "Besides, why deny everyone else the pleasure of seeing you strung up"

As he said that the door at the other end of the stable opened and in stepped Wolset.

"Lady Kel you said there was something…" began Wolset before he spotted Dom hanging from the rafters and lost his train of thought.

Kel took one last look at Dom, smiling sweetly at him, before saying her good byes to the Baron and the Lioness. Walking down towards Wolset she stopped and spoke to him.

"Leaving him hanging for a while yet" she said patting him on the shoulder before leaving the scene with Tobe following on behind.

"Don't just stand there gawking Corporal. Let me down" Dom said craning his neck round to look at Wolset.

Wolset still seemed to be suffering from a mild degree of shock and just stood there looking at his commanding officer in wonder.

"Wolset didn't you hear what I said? Let me down"

"Sorry Serg't but you heard the Lady Knight"

"I'm your squad leader"

"She's a Knight sir and I believe she has the authority over you?" muttered Wolset looking over at the Lioness as he said the last bit, looking for her confirmation.

"He's right" Alanna told Dom "As a Knight of the realm any order you give, she can over rule. I'm afraid you'll be hanging around here for a while yet"

"You can not be serious"

"I'm perfectly serious Sergeant" Alanna asking menacingly. Walking towards the dangling man she stood face to face with him "Are you questioning me?"

"No mam"

"That's better" she said tapping him lightly on the cheek before laughing. Walking over her husband she tugged him towards the door and the two of them left.

Dom watched them go with mixed feelings. He was grateful that they had gone and weren't standing there any longer scrutinising and laughing at him but at the same time they where a good sort of protection, who knew what people would do when they found him hanging like this.

After the door had finally closed shut Dom waited a few more seconds before saying.

"Ok they've gone. Wolset you can let me down now"

Silence

"Wolset did you hear me? Let me down…please"

Again there was no answer.

Twisting his body at the hips he managed to turn himself around a little bit before the momentum swung him back round the other way.

The straw covered floor of the wooden stables was empty and no matter which way he looked at it, for he was still swinging round and round and back again, he knew that Wolset had gone.

"I don't think it's the fact that he's gone" Dom said to himself "it's the fact that I know where he _has_ gone but bothers me" addressing the latter to his mare who stood with her head resting upon her stall door. Looking at him in fascination.

The mares ears suddenly pricked up and her head came up off the door, all alertness. Peachblossom, who Kel had given the run of the stable floor, with the strict instruction that he didn't cause too much trouble, turned towards the main stable doors. Ready to face who ever was coming through.

The large doors opened with a creak as the hinges protested at being pulled open with such force and in walked Buri along side Evin and a number of other riders with Wolset leading the way.

"Well Corporal" she began "What was so important that.." and then she stopped finally catching a glimpse of the figure hanging from the rafters.

"Well come on, get it over with" Dom said crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for the onslaught.


	17. Chapter 17

I cant believe I'm asking this but, who's going to be my 400th reviewer? I really cant believe we are at that number already, hell I never expected to get half this many. Have I told you all how much I love you all?

This is another short chapter, shorter than the last but the next chapter is a long one. So hopefully that'll make up for the length of this one. We are drawing to a close of this story and by my estimation we have three or four more chapters to go before the end which is very scary, well for me at least :)

I now have LJ and I think I've finally worked out how it works...I think. My username is beagairbheag which is gaelic, like my name (Mhairi), and means "little by little". For my next story on here, that will be my username. Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

"Kel...Kel, Kel, Kel!" shouted Neal as he raced towards her, a smile on his face and a slightly unnerving look in his eyes.

Kel was standing in the shelter of one of the forts walls, watching the archers practice in the slight wind that whipped round the inside of Fort Steadfast. Some of the archers where having problems getting the arrows to hit the target and kept missing which, in turn, kept the Master at arms yelling at them.

"What is it?" Kel asked turning to face him as he skidded to a halt beside her and gripped her forearms as though he would never let them go.

"Kel, you won't believe it!" he shouted in her face as thought they where at opposite ends of the battle field.

"There's no need to shout, I'm not hard of hearing you know" she said as Neal gave her a shake.

"Kel. I'm getting married!" he said.

Kel rolled her eyes.

"I hate to disappoint you Meathead but I've known that for months"

That sentence earned her a clip about the back of the head but before she could complain she was gathered up into a hug, so that her feet left the ground, and then spun round in a circle. Neal laughing like a lunatic.

"Neal you great oaf, put me down" Kel said in a muffled voice once he had stopped, her face pressed tightly against his shoulder in a bear like hug.

Neal released her from his tight grip but kept a hold of her arms.

"My father and Lord Wyldon gave their permission, we're getting married in two days" he said, grabbing hold of her again in a tight hug, laughing loudly before stopping suddenly. He loosened his hold on her as he seemed to lose himself for a moment just then, staring off over Kel's shoulder as if he was in a dream.

He sighed.

"There is one problem though" he said looking her right in the eye.

He looked so serious at that moment in time that Kel truly thought something had gone wrong but that idea came and went in a second, how happy he had been when bounding over to her.

"She's changed her mind after she saw this reaction and together with your father they are planning on just how to get you as quickly and as quietly off to the sanitorium?"

Kel manged to duck his hand this time as it aimed towards the back of her head, a teasing smile on her face.

"Nah, worse then that" Neal said quietly "We argued"

"And she won"

"And she...Kel!"

"She did, didn't she?"

"Well, yes. But thats not the point" Neal said "I was doing it for your benefit"

"You where arguing with your future wife for my benefit?" Kel asked puzzled.

"Well I wanted to ask you to be my best man but Yuki wants you for her maid of honour"

Kel's face fell slightly.

"See" Neal continued, seeing her face. "I was trying to save you from the whole rigmoural of dress fittings...eh and other wedding things"

"I appreciate that Neal, I truly do" Kel said. Then "Who have you asked instead?"

"We'll I'm afraid I had to fall back onto my second choice" Neal said with a sigh "Well thats not strictly true. He's the only one who's actually in the area and therefore I have no other choices"

"You said I was the only choice" came a quiet voice from behind.

Both Kel and Neal turned to see a slightly dusty looking Dom standing with there with a smirk upon his face and a piece of hay sticking in his hair.

Kel stared at him in wonder.

"How did you get down?" she asked.

Dom's smirk turned into a smile that just seemed to increase in size the longer he stood there.

"How did he what? Neal asked looking first at Kel and then towards his cousin.

"You mean you missed it?" Kel said, turning to look at Neal with a wicked smile on her face, the type of which Neal had never seen before, before turning back to look at Dom.

"The sergeant here has been...hanging about for a while"

"Hanging about?"

"In the stables"

"Oh?"

"By his feet"

"Ah" said Neal finally seeing the gravity of the situation. "I take it this was in retaliation to the earlier situation?" he asked.

"Yup" said Kel. Her eyes danced at remembering the images of Dom dangling, upside down, in the air.

Addressing the sergeant directly she said

"You look fairly cocky for someone who's been hanging upside down for the last few hours. Who let you down anyway?"

If possible Dom's smile seemed to increase and he suddenly began to walk towards her and within five strides was face to face with Kel who had held her ground as he's approached.

As he leant down she felt his breath upon her face and the heat that seemed to iminate from his body or perhaps it was her own that had magically heated up so suddenly in his presence.

Her heart rate had quicken as well the closer he came, something she had only experienced before in battle or before a joust.

Bringing his lips to her ear he took a breath and Kel shivered. This seemed to stall him for a moment but another moment later she felt rather than saw him smirk and he said quietly in her ear.

"My lord Wyldon wants to see you in his office...now"

Kel's eyes went wide, the only sign on her tranquil face that anything was amiss.

"_He wouldn't"_ she thought as she took a step backwards. _"On the other hand"_ she thought, looking him over_ "I'm in trouble"_

Dom stepped aside as Kel marched past him, shooting daggers with her eyes as she went.

Neal and Dom watched her go. The former with confusion and the latter with a certain satisfaction but also with a tiny amount of fear.

"Where's she going" Neal asked, watching Kel enter one of the forts stair cases and disappear out of sight.

"To see Wyldon" said Dom putting his hands in the pockets of his breeches.

"The Stump?" Neal exclaimed "You did tell him it was her did you? What are you smirking at? I cant believe you could do that, what type of friend are you?"

"What type of friend leaves someone dangling upside down in the stables? Or anywhere for a matter of fact?" asked Dom "You know, i'm sure those horses where laughing at me"

"But really, did you have to rat her out?"

"Oh calm down. I didn't tell him anything"

"You didn't?"

"No, it was your father who finally took pity on me and got me down. Wyldon ran into me afterwards and asked if i could find the Lady Knight and have her sent up to his office" Dom said with a smile "I doubt if he even knows about the whole stables incident"

Neal was silent for a moment.

"You know she _thinks_ she's going up there to be told off?" he said eventually.

Dom sighed and threw his arm over his younger cousins shoulders.

"That was the general idea. Now about this wedding of yours, what are we going to do for your stag night?"


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter is dedicated to my 400th reviewer - oirishgoddess

Personally, I'm astounded that I've got this far, that people seem to be enjoying it and that I've reached over 35,000 words. It just proves that, if I ever get round to it and sort my grammar out, I could write a full length book.

So in the words of Pie of Doomeh I…adore, admire, adulate, canonize, care for, cherish, choose, deify, delight in, dote on, esteem, exalt, fall for, fancy, flip over, glorify, go for, gone on, hold dear, hold high, idolize, like, long for, prefer, prize, thrive with, treasure, venerate, wild for, worship **you all** (well those who review "hint hint") very, very, very much.

* * *

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan was on the warpath and everyone could see it. Her face betrayed none of her anger but anyone who took a look at her eyes could see it. 

She had gone to Lord Wyldon's on the assumption that she was in trouble for her earlier behaviour in the mess hall and her actions in the stables.

"_That's what happens hen you assume" _she thought _"You make an ass out of you and me"_

Dom had implied that was why she had to report to the fort commander which was why she had entered the room with her head down, eyes averted. Prepared to take whatever punishment was going to be dolled out to her.

Instead Wyldon had gone on about winter safety strategies, emergency food rations and the route they would take to Tortall. As Kel's relief at not being told of began to wane, her annoyance at a certain blue eyed sergeant began to increase.

"_Damn him" _Kel muttered under her breath as she headed down the stairs on her way to the storerooms. Since she would be leaving Steadfast for New Hope in three days time, she needed to pick up a few extra supplies to take back with her.

Owen, who had been hanging about outside his masters rooms, had been sent down earlier to find the quarter master and have the man ready to meet Kel, to go over her list which had been approved by Lord Wyldon.

Her former page fellow met her halfway to the stores as he was on his way back up. Doing a 180, he turned and fell into step beside her. Matching her stride for stride.

"So…" Owen began risking a side ways glance at Kel as they walked down the lower level corridor.

"So what Owen?"

"Did he ask you?" Owen said hopefully.

"Ask me what?" Kel said as they continued to walk, her brow furrowing in the confusion.

Owen shook his head and looked at the ground.

"Doesn't matter" he said gruffly before looking up again and beaming at Kel. "I heard you hung Dom upside down by his feet in the stables. Is it just fort rumours or did you really do it?"

"I really did it" Kel said laughing

"Wow. Remind me never to get on your bad side"

They had reached the storerooms by then and Kel got down to work with the quarter master, picking out what she needed and organising its transportation to New Hope in three days time by wagon.

Owen waited with her, his eyes and ears taking in all that she did, storing it away for his future career as a Knight. Kel was someone he looked up too, a true Knight. One who didn't go into it for the glory or the purse's or the fancy parties with the lace and finery.

"Finished?" he said hopefully when Kel came back towards where he had been waiting.

"Yes. He's going to have some of the stable hands load it up in two days time, ready to be on its way with us on the third" Kel said as the pair of them made their way out into the courtyard. The sun was out and shining, casting a warm glow onto the fort and onto the skin of the men manning the walls, disguising the fact that winter was on its way.

"Do you have something you need to do?" Owen asked Kel as the two of them just stood in the sun, basking in its rays.

"I suppose I should have another bath and see if I can get anymore of this dye off" Kel said looking down at her skin. Lord Wyldon hadn't even commented on it apart from to give her an aspirated look that said that she should know better.

"Have you tried rubbing alcohol?"

"Owen I want to take it off, not get intoxicated"

"No, not that type of alcohol. _Rubbing_ alcohol. The healers use it to wipe down their tables and instruments sometimes. Its antibacterial"

"And how's that going to help?"

"I was getting to that. When Daine was here over the summer some of the cats got into the clerks room and spilt ink all over themselves. To clean them up, Daine got some rubbing alcohol and used that before giving them a bath" Owen said as he leaned against the stone wall "You could always try that. I mean, if it worked on the cats it should work on you, right?"

Kel looked sideways at Owen for a moment before clouting him on the shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me that this morning?"

"Ow Kel" Owen said, rubbing his shoulder where Kel had hit it "You didn't give me a chance. Hey, where are you going?" he said as Kel pushed herself away from the wall she was resting on and began walking in the direction of the healers rooms. Stopping after a few steps she turned.

"The Healers. You coming?" she said before continuing on her way, not slowing as Owen raced to catch up with her.

* * *

On the other side of the castle Knight Commander of the Kings Own was putting his men through their paces. Paired up against one another, the men where practising their sword fighting as well as their staff work. 

Raoul stood in the centre of the two lines, bellowing out orders. The men would take it turns to attack and defend. Each would work for about 5 minutes before Raoul would yell "Swap", and they would swap over. After each had gone through both the attack and defence routine Raoul would yell "Switch" and the men in the out side rows would move up one place, on to a new partner.

Dom was getting ribbed by everyone he met. Although not everyone had seen him this morning, everyone had definitely heard about it and he was now, and he suspected he would be, for a long time, the butt of their jokes.

Even the Commander was getting in on it.

"Sergeant Domitan. Quit hanging around, your holding everyone up" Raoul shouted as Dom made his way slowly towards his next partner, laughing at the look Dom cast his way.

"You asked for it you know" Raoul said to him when practice was over and the men separated "When you went into a prank war with the Lady Knight, did you really think you'd come out top?"

"I wasn't really thinking at the time" Dom admitted, coming to stand by the fence Raoul had settled himself against. Dom slung his arms over the top and let his head dip down, to rest on the top bar.

"Its not that she's got better pranks than you. Its that's she's better at planning them" Raoul said, taking a flask of water and having a drink out of it before passing it to Dom, who drank some before pouring a small amount over his head.

"Any suggestions on what I can do next?" Dom asked.

"Yeah" Raoul said standing up proper and facing Dom "Apologise for what you've done and call a truce. Otherwise this is going to spiral out of control and one of you will end up doing something you'll regret."

Dom sighed heavily as he watched Raoul walk away. Leaning back against the wooden fence, mimicking Raoul's stance from a few minutes again, Dom let his thoughts take over.

He was in exactly the same position when Neal found him ten minutes later. Walking up to his elder cousin slowly, and quietly, Neal wondered why he hadn't notice his approach. Seeing that his cousin was of, lost in his own thoughts, Neal decided to take the opportunity that one of the gods, or goddess' had granted him on this beautiful sunny day.

Grabbing a hold of the half full bucket of water that sat beside the fence, Neal chucked it over Dom.

Dom didn't know anything till he was suddenly soaked to the skin.

"Kel!" he practically thundered, which was very difficult when your spluttering and cough as the water went in his eyes and up his nose.

"Hey" came a voice in the opposite direction from whence the water came. Dom wiped the water out of his eyes as he spotted Kel walking over the practice ground with Owen, hands held up and out in surrender "For once I didn't do it" she said.

Turning his head Dom saw Neal trying to sneak away and leap at him. Banging him to the ground as the pair of them had an impromptu wrestling match on the dusty ground.

Kel and Owen had continued to walk up to the wooden fence which separated the practice courts from the main stream of the courtyard traffic. Kel looked at Owen, one eyebrow raised, when they had reached the fence before turning back to watch. There was something really odd about two fully grown men wrestling like teenagers.

Dom, it seemed, had the upper hand. Sitting on top of Neal's back, he had taken ahold of both of Neal's hands and held them in one of his own. With his other hand Dom had grasped the back of Neal's head, by the hair, and pulled it back slightly.

"What in the name of Mithros, did you do that for?"

Neal didn't answer but made a few wriggling movements.

"Nealan answer the question"

"I'm trying to shrug my shoulders you big oaf"

"Shrug your shoulders?" Dom asked confused.

"Yeah. As in, shrug, I really don't know why I did it" he took a large breath as Dom's hold seemed to loosen for a moment "It seemed like a good idea at the time"

"A good idea?"

"Yup"

"And that's why you did it?"

"I believe we have established that part, yes"

"Your unbelievable, you know that?"

"Coming from you, I'll take it as a compliment" Neal managed to say before Dom put more pressure on his arms.

"It's a good thing you left the University when you did" he told Neal "They would have eventually thrown you out for being a little soft in the head"

"I think it runs in the family" came Kel's voice from the fence.

Dom was about to turn and say something to her when suddenly he felt something sharp being held at the base of his neck.

"I know he has probably done something stupid, again and you no doubt have every right to do what your doing to him but," Yuki said as she raised her shukusen up slowly, causing Dom to stand with it to avoid being cut in the back of the neck "I've grown a little bit attached to him and would prefer he was in one piece so that I can marry him"

Dom moved of out the way to stand by the fence along side Kel and Owen, rubbing at the base of his neck with his hand to check that she hadn't nicked him by accident, or on purpose.

Neal slowly raised him self of the floor, dusting away with his hands, trying to get all the dirt of his clothes. He too stopped suddenly as he felt the cool metal of the fan against his skin. Only this time the shukusen was placed, unfurled, under his chin.

Neal lifted his head when Yuki applied a little pressure and came eye to eye with his intended. They stood for a few moments in silence before he slowly began to grin.

"Only a little?"

Yuki smiled sweetly back at him before moving with lightening speed to close the shukusen and whack him on the top of his head with the base of the heavy fan. Neal dropped to his knees in pain, holding both hands to the top of his head there she had hit.

Dom, Kel and Owen stood in stitches on the sidelines, using the fence and each other to remain standing.

"Oww Yuki. What was that for?" Neal as he rubbed the top of his head with his hand.

The small Yamani shook her head at him, a small smile appearing on her face which was quickly covered by the fan. The three on lookers at the fence doubled up again when Neal flinched at the sound of the fan being opened.

"For acting like a child" Yuki said finally "We are getting married in two days time and you still insist on acting like an adolescent."

"It was just a bit of fun" Neal began before looking up at Yuki and looking down again "It wont happen again"

"It had better not" Yuki said, putting her fan away and saying quite seriously "Or I'll set Kel on you"


	19. Chapter 19

To everyone who asked/hinted, there shall be a sequel. I'm already beginning to plan it and will make a start on writing it after this one is finished. It will probably be uploaded about a month after I have finished this one but don't hold me to that. I start Uni next month so things may get a little prioritised. I do have an hours commute each morning and night though so that could be perfect writing time.

Also, I have never wrote anything remotely romantic before…so my apologises if anything over the next few chapters sucks. My plan is, regards Kel and Dom, to have them get more friendly towards the end of this fic, with a hint of something underlying. On the travel too, and at New Hope, for things to get more heated before they move onto Corus where we will get to see a jealous side of Dom and an appropriate ending to the whole thing. We also get to see jealous Dom at New Hope. Someone has to come a relieve Kel and Neal for their travel to Corus…and that's all I'm saying. For now.

I will leave it up to everyone's imagination as to where Dom spilt the coloured dye ;)

* * *

Yuki helped Neal up from the ground and began to beat him down, removing some more of the dirt and dust from his clothes while at the same time taking out a little bit of her anger towards her intended with each swipe. Neal was wisely taking it in all in silence with only the occasional small wince.

Kel, Owen and Dom where still leaning against the wooden fence. Owen so bent almost in two against the fence trying to control his breathing after laughing so hard while Dom was wiping away the tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes. Kel sat on the fence with a satisfied smile on her face watching her small Yamani take complete control of her very tall friend.

"Oh I'm never going to let him live that one down" Dom said as he returned to normal, a small chuckle escaping his lips every so often. "If I ever get any type of memory loss" Dom said turning to Kel "I want you to promise me you'll remind me of this very moment"

"Promise" Kel said smiling back at him.

There attention was brought back to the almost married couple in front of them as Yuki called out Kel's name.

"I need you to come and try a few things on"

Kel's face dropped.

"Things?" she asked apprehensively.

"They are not dress's if that's what your wondering"

"Then what?"

"Some robes"

"Ceremonial?"

"Sort of" the Yamani said, not completely answering Kel's question.

"Sort of? Yuki come on, they either are or aren't ceremonial robes"

"Or they could be something new and completely different but you'll have to come and see your for yourself" she said before walking away.

"Now?" Kel shouted at her retreating back.

"Now" came the distance reply.

Kel let out a groan as she slid herself off the fence.

"I take it you don't want a lift this time?" Dom said to her with a smirk.

"No. But thanks for the offer" Kel replied as she smiled at him before setting of at a run after Yuki.

The three guys watched her go before

"Hey, she's clean" Dom exclaimed,

"I don't know why you haven't noticed before Dom, but Kel is usually clean. She's not some soldier, or member of the Kings Own, who's unfamiliar with the concept of soap" Neal said closing the distance between himself and the two at the fence. Straightening out his tunic as he walked.

"Has the thought of your impending marriage made you even more annoying? Or have you always been like this and I've just never really noticed before?" Dom said crossing his arms and looking his cousin over.

"I'd go with the latter" Owen said, ducking a swipe that Neal shoot his way.

"Insolent pup. I thought the Stump drilled some manners into you?"

"He did" Owen said with a smile as Neal shook his head.

"What I mean is, that Kel is clean, not coloured"

Neal looked over his shoulder as if he could still see Kel there and nodded before turning back round to Dom and Owen.

"I didn't notice that"

"How'd she do it?"

"Alcohol" Owen said simply, swinging his legs over the fence to sit on top of it.

"Alcohol?" Dom repeated.

"Rubbing alcohol" Owen said looking at him.

"Like the kind the healers use?" Neal asked and Owen nodded.

"Exactly the same, works on all types of paints and inks. Or so your father said" Owen said directing the last part to Neal.

Dom with a groan and stretched his arms out.

"Well, I guess I'd better pay a visit to the healers then"

Neal, who had been staring of into the distance for a few seconds jerked back into the present when Dom spoke.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well that stuff was kind of messy"

"And?" prompted Owen.

"And I may have got some on myself" as he said this, both of the others ran their eyes over all the visible parts of Dom's anatomy and not seeing any signs of the coloured dye, raised their eyes questionably at him. Dom blushed a little.

"Dom" Neal began "Where exactly did you get that dye?"

Dom opened his mouth to speak but the same moment the hourly bell tolled across the court yard and Owen jumped from his perch and set of at top speed, shouting a garbled explanation over his shoulder as he thundered away leaving Neal and Dom blinking at the spot he had been top ten seconds ago.

"Ok then" Neal said still staring off into the direction that Owen had ran away too before turning to Dom, a smile upon his face "So"

"So what?" said Dom

"Are we going to the healers?"

"We? There is no, we" said Dom as he backed away

"Well did you expect me to let you go on your own?"

"I am all grown up now Meathead. I think I can manage a trip to the healers by myself" said Dom as he began to walk away.

"Yeah but I eh need to see my father about some stuff"

"Stuff?"

"Wedding stuff" Neal said, matching his stride with Dom's "Which reminds me. You need to come and try your outfit on"

"Outfit?"

"For the wedding. Father brought up some of your ceremonial clothes"

By this time they had reached the wooden door that let them inside the forts stone corridors. Their footsteps echoing off the cold hard floors.

Reaching the doors to the healers ward, Dom stopped and turned to Neal.

"You really don't have to be here you know" he said

"I know" said Neal smiling as he reached out to yank the door from Dom's hands, opening it fully and gesturing with his hand for him to enter "But I _really_ want to be here"

Dom groaned as Neal pushed him inside before closing the door behind them.

* * *

Elsewhere in the fort Kel was, once again, standing on a stool as Yuki and Buri stuck pins in a set of Yamani dress robes that had been shipped up with Yuki when she had decided to come north.

"Why couldn't I have just worn the same dress that I did to Buri's wedding?" Kel said to them as the continued to attack her, taking up the hem at her feet "If we could have gotten the stains out of it, that is"

"Kel," Buri began as she took some pins out of her mouth and attached them Kel's outer robe "You don't wear the same dress to another wedding"

"It would have saved a lot of hassle"

"It'll look better this way, trust me" Buri said as she stuck the remaining pins in the robe and took a step back to admire her work, making sure that the hem was straight. "Plus, I think you look better in the robes than you did in the dress and you looked amazing in that."

"At least I could walk in the dress" Kel gestured as she stepped down from the stole, almost falling over due to the restricted amount of movement she had because of the robes. Before taking them off and handing them over.

Yuki smiled at her friend as she got out her sowing kit to begin work on altering Kel's set of robes. Thankfully not too much work was needed as Yuki had ordered the robes before leaving Corus and they had been given to Lalasa before being packed up in Yuki's belongings.

The robes had been intentionally left longer than needed so that if Kel had grown any since she had been in the north then there would be no problems. Yuki only had to take up the hem a little before they would be a perfect fit.

"At least I'm not making you perform a fan dance" the smaller woman said with a small smile as she threaded the needle "I assume you still know how?"

Kel declined to answer as she pulled on her tunic and deer skin boots, shooting her friend a look and ignoring the question. She said her farewell's to Buri and Yuki and as she left through the room, she heard the older woman ask.

"A fan dance?"

"You've seen us play fan toss?" and Buri nodded "A fan dance is a lot like that" Yuki said

Although she couldn't seen them, Kel could imagine the look on Buri's face as she tried to but subtle about getting the information from Yuki.

"Its also a dance of love, traditionally danced at weddings and some times funerals, in remembrance of a loved one" Yuki said looking up from trying to thread a needle to Buri's questioning glance. "The bride and her maid of honour are the ones who do the dance. The bride to profess her love, through movement, for the one she has just wedded while her maid of honour dances for the best man" said Yuki who stopped for a moment, a thoughtful expression playing across her delicate features.

"What?" Buri asked as the other woman seemed to drift off for a moment.

"I've just remembered something" the Yamani said smiling "It is a Yamani tradition for the bride and groom to choose, as their maid of honour and best man, a couple who they believe will one day marry one another"

"Seems you picked well there then" Buri said with a smile as she picked up Kel's inner robe and a needle with some thread attached to it, ready to begin work.

* * *

I really, really don't like this chapter. Lets hope my muse returns soon as i want to give you guys the best i can since you've been great with the reviews and such. In the next chapter we should see the wedding and some Kel/Dom interaction...i shall say no more. For now anyway :) 


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you so much, everyone who left me messages of encouragement for the last chapter. I've found that some chapters just write themselves but that one just caused me loads of problems. The next story is going to be better planned so it shouldn't (fingers crossed), be so much of a problem.

Welcome to those who have just joined us, love to laugh and love dom And Barnabus III. I apologise immensely to the latter for keeping them up, I've done that myself reading other people's stories and it makes you so tired in the morning.

My muse has sort of taken a break from Tamora Pierce stories and wants to move onto CSI and CSI NY ones. I blame it all on the fact that both series have just ended here in the UK and the new series are about to start in the USA…so not fair! So all in all, I'm quite glad this story is coming to an end…I just have to think up an appropriate ending now.

* * *

As the morning dawned over the Fort of Steadfast, preparations where already underway for the wedding that was being held later on that day.

Down the in the kitchens the fires where being stoked, ready to cook the food for the big day. Cooks added ingredients to large mixing bowls, their muscles staining with the effort to hoist the flour sacks and to stir the mixtures.

Servants sat round a small round table in the far corner of a room, some tying together small poses of white and yellow wild flowers while others used masses of ribbon to create bows that would be hung on the edge of benches.

In the clerk's room, high up inside the inner fort, marriage papers where being drawn up with the up most care. The writing had to be in the best script, the ink had to be dried and blotted to prevent smears and the colouring of the intricate designs had to be done with a steady hand. Two clerks worked while another was passed out, asleep, on the bench at the end of the room having been up all night, inking out the designs.

At one end of the fort Yukimi Doh was up and about in her room. Having woken at sunrise as usual, she had proceeded to wash and dress for the morning. Her wedding clothes where hung on the back of her door but she wasn't ready to put them on yet, she still had a few hours to go before she had to get ready.

Breakfast was delivered to her room and while she ate, she penned a letter to her younger sister. After a while she placed the pen down and swiped the crumbs from her lap. Standing, she picked up her practice glaive from its place on the wall and, after stretching, began a pattern dance.

At the other end of the fort Sir Nealan of Queenscove sat, hunched over his desk as he attempted to pour a small pouch of herbs, into a steaming cup of hot water. He eventually managed to get most of the mixture into the cup and picked the clay mug up with both hands.

He pressed it first against his head with a groan, before placing the rim on his lips and downing the contents in one. The mixture burned his tongue and throat but he immediately felt the herbs begin their work which lead him to block out the scolding of his mouth by the liquid.

When he had finished, he set the cup back down on the desk and shuffled back across to his bed where he collapsed in an untidy heap. While he had managed to remove his boats when he had returned to bed in the early hours of the morning, the clothes he had been wearing the previous day still clung to his body. A pungent smell of beer, tobacco and dung, wafted around the room but Neal was still far too engrossed in his hangover to notice.

In the wing of the Fort that was home to the Kings Own, Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle lay sprawled out beneath his sheets, sleeping peacefully. A small smile played on his lips as he dreamt about riding through the country, the wind in his hair and excitement in his heart. A light, musical laugh danced with in his hearing.

Almost everyone else was still in their beds asleep or slowly waking up. Soldiers made their way to the mess hall for something to eat, Riders made their way to the stables first to make sure their mounts where being well taken care of, while Knights went over their armour, looking for kinks and rust or going over battle plans and store lists.

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan was in the exact same spot she had been occupying a week before.

The sun had risen in the sky and the day was bright and clear. Not a cloud in the sky.

"_The perfect day for a wedding" Kel thought to herself as she took her spy glass away from her eye._

She had been away from New Hope for a week now and although her worry about the relatively small outpost had diminished greatly, it had not vanished completely and her mind was not far from thinking about the town at any time.

No smoke rose on the horizon though and no rider could be seen making their way across the countryside that separated the town from the fort, so Kel had to trust that everything was fine.

She folded up the spy glass and placed it in a pouch that hung from her belt, being careful not to drop the useful pieces of curved glass.

She slid herself in to one of the openings at the very top of the wall and settled down to wait for the day to start in earnest.

Dom found her in the same position over half an hour later. The autumn sun shining down and warming her skin, picking out the multitude of shades in her hair, highlighting them and he just stood there for a moment, watching her.

"Are you just going to stand there all day, or do you have something to say to me?" said Kel without even looking round, her head resting against the warm stone.

"Sorry," Dom said, chuckling "I didn't want to startle you. You might have fallen off or something."

Kel turned and looked at him as he finished, giving him a look.

"Hey," he said, lifting his arms as if to protect himself from something "It could happen. There room for me in there?" he asked as he casually leaned down, with one hand on the rough stone, peering into the hidey hole that Kel was seated in.

"Did you put on extra weight since last week? Did you grow an extra foot?"

"No"

"Well you managed to fit just a week ago. Why would today be any different?" Kel said as she bent her legs and pulled them towards her chest, hugging them there as Dom slid in beside her.

Either Kel's imagination was playing tricks on her or the space, that had seemed small last week, seemed to be even smaller now.

Dom sat down with his back against the stone walling, facing Kel and suddenly thought that it would have been a lot easier, and far less awkward, if he had just sat down next to her or even just perched on the edge, with his feet handing over the inside edge.

As it was, he was sat with both legs spread either side of her own, the toes of his boots resting on the opposite pillar of stone. The inner sides of his feet millimetres away from her thighs.

He rested his elbows on his knees, letting his arms droop down but decided they where then too close to her legs and hoisted them up suddenly to rest his hands on his knees, where his elbows had been before becoming nervous again and lifting one hand to fiddle with his hair.

Kel sat with her eyes trained on the surrounding landscape, watching at the sun lit up some places while casting dark shadows in others. She felt, rather than saw, Dom slide in to the alcove beside her. She waited till he had settled himself in before turning to look at him.

Not that she'd admit it to anyone, but Kel had spent a large part of her years as a squire, just watching Dom.

Whether it was to admire the way his hair fell into his eyes when he bent down, or how he commanded his squad, she watched him. Watched him wake up in the morning after spending an uncomfortable night sleeping on the ground, watched him deal with the aftermath of an attack or just watched him mess around with Neal on the rare occasions that they where stationed together.

Sitting across from him at that very moment, she could honestly say, that even after all those hours of voyeurism she'd still missed something's.

Cocking her head to the side Kel reached over with a hand, her finger stretched out, and ran it down the side of his face. Over the faint scar that could be seen running down his left cheek.

"You never did tell me how you got that" she said as she withdrew her hand. Placing it quickly on her knee and rubbing her thumb over the knuckles, ducking her eyes down towards his chest, then realising that wasn't such a good place to look, decided to study the stone that they where sitting on.

When she turned, he brought his own hand up to where hers had been and followed the same route. Although he couldn't see it, he could map out the scar on his face with ease. It had been a fairly deep cut and although it was healed over, the skin was irreversibly damaged. No body could see it, but he could feel the way the skin sank back in, where the blade had sliced.

"I never told you," he began, once he was sure his breathing was back under control "because it was stupid. I made a mistake and suffered the consequences" He saw her smile.

"I have been told that scars make men seem more…manly. More appealing" Kel said as she swung her head back round to face him, a cheeky smile on her face and laughter in her eyes and Dom was, for a moment, speechless.

"_God she's beautiful" _he thought and immediately blushed, fearing that he had spoken out loud. The area round him now seemed more cramped than ever and any attempt he made to move, no matter how small or precisely, seemed to bring him closer to her.

It was his turn to avert his gaze and he did so by looking the opposite way from Kel. In the court yard of the fort, things where coming to life and people moved about below, each intent on getting their job done.

They both sat in a very uncomfortable silence.

"You shouldn't listen to everything Owen says. In fact, I'm wondering why you've ever listened to anything he's ever said. That boy has some far out ideas" Dom said finally, turning his head back round to face Kel, as she did the same.

"He's really grown up in the last few years. You should give him some credit"

"I think most of the credit goes to Lord Wyldon" Dom said, running his hand through his hair again.

"Owens just an idealist"

"True, but if he thinks scars are going to attract Ladies then he's going to be sadly mistaken"

Kel's brows furrowed and a look on confusion passed over her face.

"I thought women liked scars. At least that's what I've always been told"

"Women, yes. Ladies, no. Scars only attract a certain type of woman and that's not that type you want to be hanging around with" Dom said.

"Besides," he said with a smile "I've seen that puny thing he calls a scar. Mines much bigger"

Kel's eyes widened a tad before narrowing as they did a quick scan over his body.

"I've never seen another scar" she said flatly.

"Well unless you've seen me with my shirt off, you won't have"

"But I've seen to with your shirt off, I never saw," Kel began

"When did you see me without my shirt?"

"When I stole your clothes"

"Ah…You couldn't have been paying that much attention then"

"No"

"_My attention was otherwise diverted by that thing you call a stomach…and chest…oh and shoulders" _she though to herself, savouring the images that came readily to mind

"_Don't forget forearms" _another part of her brain added

"_Shut up" _was Kel's reply to herself as she felt her cheeks tingle, a small flush appearing.

"So" she prompted when he didn't continue but just sat staring at her.

"So?"

"Where's your scar?"

"I think we've established that it's on my torso somewhere" he said with that infuriating smile of his, his hands linking and resting between his legs and he studied her.

"Dom"

"What? You don't think I'm going to rip off my shirt here do you? I'd freeze!"

Kel opened her mouth to say something but before she got the chance to even utter the first word, a familiar voice rang out across the fort.

"Domitan of Masbolle get your butt down here now and sober up your cousin otherwise there is going to be hell to pay"

Kel and Dom both looked at each other.

"Her voice really travels, doesn't it?" Dom said

"Yeah," Kel agreed, casting a quick glance down to the mud covered ground below, and a rather agitated Buri "How much did you give him to drink?" she said, turning back to Dom.

"Not that much. I mean, we're in a fort, in the middle of war. Just how much booze do you think is lying around?"

"Point taken"

"It did seem to hit him harder than the rest, and Meatheads can usually handle his liquor. Got me thinking" said Dom as he began to haul himself up and out "that he probably hadn't been eating much over the last few days. Nervous"

"Just make sure he doesn't throw up all over the place during the ceremony" Kel said, stretching her legs out once Dom had vacated the spot he had been sitting.

"I know you're up there as well Keladry. I want you down here too, you have to get ready"

Kel let out a sigh. She cast one last look out over the valley before turning the over way and encountering a hand.

Dom held out his hand to her to help her up and smiled. Smiling back, Kel slipped her slightly smaller right hand into his and gripped.

He pulled her easily from the little alcove, a little too easily as Kel went flying forward and landed smack dab in the centre of his chest, her left hand coming up to grip onto his tunic, by his shoulder, to save herself from topping over.

They stood like that for a second or two before they both realised that position they where in. Dom's other arm had come round to hold Kel into place, to steady them (or so he told himself) while she had nestled her head into the place where his neck connected with his shoulders.

Realising his grip ever so slightly, Dom pulled back so that he could watch her face and the mired of emotions that crossed over it. She felt his eyes on her and glanced up.

"Kel! Dom! I don't know if I said it, but I mean NOW" Buri shouted from below, her voice breaking through whatever was happening on the battlements.

Kel quickly dropped her arms.

"I'm going to eh, go" she said, looking everywhere but his face.

Dom licked his lips as he watched her dance from foot to foot, eager to be gone but still waiting on something.

"I'll em," he began before stopping and taking a deep breath "Kel I"

"NOW GUYS" came Buri's voice for a third time and Dom cursed. Kel giggled.

"I'll see you later then" she said, backing off.

Dom caught her eye and held her gaze.

"Yes, you will" he said, as she smiled shyly at him before hurrying off down the stairwell.

"Yes you will" Dom repeated when she was out of site.

* * *

God, I am so sorry people…I can't believe I just wrote that. Blame it all on the muse, unless you like it, and the fact that it is 2.15am. I am writing this story in the early hours of the morning cause I just had to get this chapter out. Also, I couldn't have my readers perishing, could I? 

Oh and I've no idea why I mentioned the fan dance since you all seem to want me to include it now…I guess that's the problem with writing stuff that people actually like :p


	21. Chapter 21

This chapter was getting way too long so I'm cutting it in half. This is kind of a build up chapter; the real action happens in the next part…the end also happens in the next part.

The other part should be up either today, in the early hours of tomorrow morning or on Thursday.

This chapter is dedicated to **Lil' Miss All dat **because she was my 500th (!) reviewer.

Oh and my username has changed. I am now beag air bheag which is gaelic for "little by little". I wanted something gaelic so i went hunting on the web and thats what i came up with...dont ask me to say it though.

* * *

As Kel walked down the aisle, in between the two rows of benches, she had the sense of déjà vu. 

Except that waiting at the end of the aisle was a very pale and very nervous looking Neal, instead of her former Knight Master.

Neal looked as though he was heading for the gallows. She could see the sweat glistening on his forehead while the ends of his ceremonial tabard where flattering as though there was a slight breeze whipping through the hall.

Kel knew it was because his legs where shaking.

Dom stood beside the nervous husband to be, his hand gripped Neal's elbow. Whether to give support physically or emotionally Kel wasn't sure. She thought it was probably both.

As she reached the end of the aisle Kel leaned forward and gave Neal a quick kiss on the cheek, watching as his face turned from a pale white to a slight green colour as the music changed to indicate the arrival of the bride.

Kel took a few steps back into the place she was too occupy during the ceremony.

Dom caught her eye and smiled. He then looked at his younger cousin, who had taken a handkerchief from his pocket and was mopping down his sweat laden brow, then back at Kel, raising his eyebrows and rolling his eyes.

Kel shook her head, smiling before her attention, and that of everyone else in the room, was captured by bride to be making her entrance down the aisle.

Kel thought her Yamani friend had never looked so beautiful.

Decked out in a cream robe with a gold coloured robe underneath and a gold coloured obi, Yuki was glowing.

As per Yamani tradition, she carried with her a large ceremonial fan which she held in front of the lower part of her face.

Walking next to her was Duke Baird.

The realms chief healer and father of the groom, had turned up late last night to the rooms his future daughter in law was occupying and requested the honour of walking her down the aisle, as her own father was not here to carry out the service.

The Monk, who had presided over Raoul and Buri's wedding, had been persuaded to stay an extra couple of days and carried out the ceremony.

So, on the 17th day of the ninth month in the year 460 HE, Sir Nealan of Queenscove, son of Duke Baird was joined in holy matrimony to Lady Yukimi noh Daiomoru.

Though predominately a Tortallian ceremony, Yuki had managed to talk the monk into including some Yamani traditions and sayings.

Apart from a slight hitch, where Dom managed to convincingly fool Neal into believing that he'd lost the rings, the whole wedding passed with no major problems. All major parties remaining upright and conscious.

The look on Neal's face when the Monk finally pronounced them man and wife, was one of such relief that it caused Kel to giggle quietly. A glare from Neal just increased the hilarity of the situation and Kel had to take refuge behind the fan which she had previously had stuffed in her obi.

As the newly wed couple made their way up the aisle amidst cheers and celebrations, Dom stepped forward and held out his own arm.

"Shall we" he said with a flattering smile.

"Its not like I have much choice, is it?"

Dom just smiled.

Kel took his arm and together they walked out of the hall, slowly as the robes that Kel had on where wrapped tightly round her body, making it difficult for her to walk anywhere quickly.

"Will you be able to dance in that thing?" Dom muttered as they proceeded behind the happy couple.

"I can fight in this thing if I have to" Kel muttered back, smiling at the crowds.

They exited the hall and made there way along the corridors towards the mess, the wedding guests following on behind.

The officer's mess had been transformed overnight.

The usually mucky interior had been cleaned until it sparkled. Arrangements of local flowers had been set up on wooden tables along the sides of the hall while drapes in the Queenscove colours where hung vertically from the walls.

Torches of fire where set up on the brackets on the wall, in between the drapes, casting a soft glow around the room while at the same time, providing a little heat.

Kel and Dom stood next to Neal and Yuki to welcome people into the hall. The latter two only seemed to notice one another as guests passed them by. The former two had an amusing time, directing people and sharing amused looks.

Once the last of the guests had entered the all the four left outside made there way in, after a little subtle hinting from Dom, and sat down at the main table.

Lunch was then served.

Although in the middle of war, almost on the front line, the kitchens had outdone themselves.

Plates where piled high with sustainable, but delicately arranged food. Rice dished made up the majority of the food on show while the meat portion of the meal was wild boar, caught fresh and cooked over night on a low heat.

Apple cider, fruit punch and water made up the drinks list for the majority of the guests while those of importance also had the choice of red or white wine.

The dessert where made with oats and wild berries, freshly picked and just right. A small dollop of cream was placed over each. Every table also had a few tureens of vegetables, cold meats, bread and cheeses which everyone tucked into. The small amounts almost feast like after the summer of rations.

"So," Dom began as he finished off his dessert, turning to Kel "are there any Yamani wedding party traditions I should know about?"

"Involving you? No" Kel said taking a drink of the fruit punch.

"Neal said something about a dance" and Kel nearly choked.

The punch, which had been quenching her thirst only moments ago, now threatened to kill her.

As Kel bent over in her chair in an attempt to clear her airways, coughing and gasping. Dom patted her on the back and, once she had sat up, handed her a napkin to dry her eyes with.

"What did you say?" Kel said as she tried to regain a steady breathing rate.

Dom kept his hand on her back, rubbing in circles, trying to soothe the spasms that where racking through the upper part of her body.

"Neal said Yuki mentioned it"

Kel closed her eyes, tried to repress a groan, failed, before letting her head fall to the table with a resounding thump.

"I'm going to kill her" Kel muttered into the wood.

Dom then placed both of his hands on her shoulders and pulled her backwards so that she was lounging on the back of the chair rather forward on the table.

"Not if you don't kill yourself first" he told her, examining the area on her head that had connected with the hard wood of the table.

"I'm fine Dom" she said swiping his hands away, unwilling to reveal to him the effect they had on her.

Turning her chair Kel looked at Yuki. Her Yamani friend was presently occupied with her new husband and Kel wished, and hoped that she would stay that way and forget all about that dance.

When she turned back to Dom, she saw a flicker of concern in his eyes as he observed her. She gave him a smiled and was heartened by the one he gave her in return.

"You ok?" he asked, eyes shifting to the spot on her head that had connected with the table.

"Yeah. Just don't mention the…again"

"That bad huh?" he said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't the…itself. It's the…implications behind it, I shouldn't be doing it"

"Who should?"

Kel sighed.

"When it comes to the roles of Best Man and Maid of Honour, Yamani and Tortallian traditions are different. Here the two are chosen because of their friendship or family connection with the two getting married."

"While in the Yamani Isle's?" Dom prompted when she stopped.

"In the Yamani Isle's, traditionally, the Best Man and Maid of Honour are a couple. Either already betrothed or about to announce"

"Kel?" said a sudden voice over Kel's shoulder and as she turned, Kel came face to face with an ornate fan being held out to her. The hand belonged to Yuki.

Kel looked at the fan and then back up at Yuki as the band began to warm up in the background.

"I'm going to kill you" Kel said in Yamani, taking the fan and placing in on her lap, fingering the intricate designs on the handle.

Dom watched Kel for a moment before looking up at Yuki and getting a shock when she winked at him.

"It'll be fun" Yuki said, addressing Kel, carrying on the conversation in Yamani.

"Killing you? Yes I suppose it will be" Kel said smiling "Does tend to get a little messy though"

"I meant the dance. Come and show them what you're made off" said Yuki, tugging lightly on Kel's robes, urging her friend to stand.

"If I fall flat on my face"

"You wont"

Kel sighed before lifting herself out of her seat and followed Yuki out into the middle of the hall.

Dom watched Kel go before moving a couple of seats across to sit beside Neal.

"What are they doing?" Dom asked his younger cousin as the two of them watched Yuki and Kel in conversation with one another.

"They're going to dance"

"You mean the one Kel was trying to explain to me? The one she sounded like she didn't really want to do?"

"The traditional Yamani Fan Dance?"

"I think so"

"Hmm" Neal murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing" he said. Then added "If she offers you anything, take it"

"Why?"

"Because Yuki informed me that the last known person who refused the offering had his fingers sliced clean off"

Dom raised his eyebrows at Neal then looked at his hands before turning to watch Yuki and Kel take their places in the centre of the room.

"I like my fingers"


	22. Chapter 22

This chapter has taken me a while to get out for various reasons. The new seasons of CSI and CSI NY premiered and the blot bunnies have been multiplying for those, I have had a small case of writers block and I did not want to give you guys a half baked chapter. I want the best for my readers.

I also like to write my chapters out before typing them up which can make the process even longer. I have tried, in the past, to just start typing away but I never get very far.

At least, one more chapter after this one I'm afraid.

* * *

The two young women had grabbed the attention of the majority of the room the moment that they had stepped out into the middle of the hall, into the area set aside for the dancing, and the room fell silent as the band struck up a slow steady rhythm.

Kel let her thoughts stray to the murderous side for a moment before pushing them aside and focusing on what she was doing. Kneeling down, she took her position as the music began in earnest and she began to dance.

A Yamani Fan dance was so unlike anything that anyone in Tortall had ever seen before, even those who had travelled far and wide, and the whole room stilled and was silent, transfixed on the two bodies moving in the centre of the hall.

Once she had started Kel didn't notice anything else in the room or anyone, though in the back of her mind she knew she was being watched and scrutinised, and in some cases gazed at ardently, maybe even lustily.

Despite the tight confines of their kimonos, Kel and Yuki moved in fluid motions, not once did either of them stumble or fall. They moved in the time to the music, and each other. The beat steadily getting faster and faster, the rhythm more pronounced. Speeding up the dance and adding to the feeling, the energy. The air around them was alive with emotion.

Suddenly the music stopped and so did the two dancers. Their separate movements had reached a crescendo, bringing them face to face. Both had their fans out, opened fully and resting at the base of each others throat. Their exertion could be seen by all as their chests rose in time with one another, their faces flushed.

As suddenly as it had stopped, the music started again and they pushed off from one another, circling and twirling.

Dom didn't even notice that the dance was bringing them closer and closer to the table where he and Neal sat. To say that he was astounded was a gross understatement, though he could find no other words to describe exactly how he felt. He found it hard to believe that this vision dancing away before him was Kel, though another part of him thought he shouldn't be surprised. This was Kel.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't realise that the music had stopped, and that the woman who had been on his mind recently was standing directly in front of him, her hand outstretched.

Slightly out of breath, Kel held the fan out to him, dull end first and waited for him to take it from her.

It took Dom and moment or two, to notice the fan. His gaze had been on her body, marvelling at the way it had moved, before finally raising his gaze to look her in the eye. Her pupils where dilated while her whole face glowed.

It was after a prod in the arm, that he finally took the offered piece, holding delicately and opening it fully. He admired the detail on the fine silk, the intricate wooden handle and the small flash of silver, hiding the fans deadly secret.

When he looked up again, Kel was gone. He scanned the room for her and found her making her way to the refreshment table, from the centre of the room where Yuki had made her take a bow, gratefully accepting a glass of water from Owen.

"Well," remarked Neal "That was interesting" turning his head to observe the man sitting next to him, while he pocketed the fan Yuki had presented to him just moments ago. He was collecting quite a collection.

"Hmm" Dom murmured, fingering the fan lightly before decisively snapping in shut. The look in his eyes read that he had just made his mind up about something and was about to see it through.

* * *

Meanwhile Kel was trying to steady her heart beat and regain a normal breathing pattern.

"Kel, that was amazing," Owen said as she handed him back the now empty cup.

"More water please"

"Really," he said, refilling her cup and handing it back to her "It was a really…nice dance but deadly"

"Deadly?" she queried

"Well yeah. You where kind of showing people that even though you're a girl, and pretty, you" and he trailed off as Kel raised an eyebrow at him, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Not that you haven't done that already. I mean, you are a Knight. The Lady Knight and" Owen blabbered.

"Would you like a hand out of that hole you're digging yourself youngster?" George of Pirates Swoop asked as he appeared over Owen's shoulder. His face lit up with a good natured grin.

"If you'd be so kind, my Lord Baron" Owen said with a smile and a bow, making room for the man by moving to the side and standing next to Kel.

"Your in pretty deep Squire Owen, my advice would be to quit while you still have your head"

Owen bowed once again to George, clasped Kel on the shoulder and made his way across the room. Although the event wasn't strictly formal, or as formal as it might have been if it had been held in Corus as originally planned, Owen was still required to wait on some of the more distinguished Knights that had attended the ceremony.

After he had gone, George turned to Kel, his trademark grin on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"That was some pretty footwork, Lady Knight"

Kel finished off the last of her water and set her cup down in the table before she answered, not truly knowing what to say nor where he was going with it, though if she was pressed she could take a guess.

"Thank You" she said, tightening her obi and trying - failing - to look calm.

"If you ever decide to give up the career of being a hero, I'm sure you'd be a hit in the travelling shows," he said "Make a pretty penny too, I'd wager" his eyes flitting over to the dance area where the musicians where warming up once again "It seems your talents will be required once again" he said, gesturing with his head.

Kel turned and saw that Neal and Yuki where about to take to the dance floor. She knew that her and Dom where expected to follow suit once the first song had passed.

Bidding the Baron a short farewell, for now at least, she made her way across to where Dom stood. Her fan hanging from the belt at his waist.

His attention was fully on the dancing couple so he started when Kel came to stand beside him and tapped him on the arm, causing a small blush to colour his cheeks as he smiled down at her.

"Shall we?" Kel said holding out her hand, waiting for him to take it.

He stood and looked at her for a while, so long that Kel was afraid he's drifted off somewhere, before his face broke into the biggest smile she'd ever seen on his face. He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips, placing the lightest of kisses on the back and, ignoring her small gasp, whisked her off onto the dance floor.

* * *

…is this not finished yet? _runs from the mob of lovable, but slightly demented reviewers_


	23. Chapter 23

I have no words, apart from these ones, to describe how awesome you guys are. I cant remember what I was thinking when I started this story but throughout the whole experience you have been there to encourage, urge me on and, occasionally, to point out my mistakes and for that I can not thank you enough.

Now before we continue, I want you all to repeat after me;

"There is a sequel"

Remember that before you start chasing after me with pitch forks, burning torches and whatever else you have at hand. Please. If you are going to throw anything, cookies are always a good bet. Especially white chocolate chip ones.

Personal responses and thanks will be posted on my Livejournal tomorrow. There is a link in my profile for people to take a look. I won't be able to say all I want to say, to everyone I want to say it too but I'll do my best.

Edited 16/11/2007

* * *

Being one of the few women currently residing in the Fort of Steadfast, Kel was in high demand when it came to dancing. 

She and Dom had barely begun to feel comfortable in each others company and had yet to say a word to one another when Evin Larse, Commander and Chief to the Queens riders, and his dance partner cut in.

It remained like that most of the night. Kel found herself dancing with the majority of the room while Dom either found himself standing partner-less at the edge of the room or dancing with the same person more than once.

He watched her now as she ambled round the dance floor with Neal, his cousin laughing at something she had said, his face losing a touch of its nervous look. From the way that Neal was walking Dom could tell that he had been a little over the top with the limited amount of wine there was supplied at the party. No doubt he was trying to quell his nerves.

Dom stole a glance at his new cousin in law who currently sat beside George, Baron of Pirates Swoop and Buri, her face glowed with happiness and she was laughing along to whatever they where telling her. From the way that George was waving his arms around in the air, Dom suspected it was about his cousin as he knew that Neal had spent a fair amount of time in the Barons domain.

Turning his attention back to the dance floor it took Dom only moments to realise Kel was no longer amongst those taking to the floor, Neal was now dancing with his former Knight mistress which Dom would have found a comical sight had his mind not been engaged with finding Kel's present location.

"Looking for someone sergeant?"

"No one in particular my Lord Baron" Dom replied, glancing at the older man how had come to stand beside him. Both stood facing the few couples that had decided to take to the dance floor, the music from the small band adding to the ambient feeling in the room.

"My wife wouldn't agree with me, hates the cold that one does, but I'd say it was a nice night to take a stroll along the Forts outer walls"

"Sorry?" Dom said with a shake of the head and George clapped him on the shoulder.

"With the moon all big and beautiful. It would make a pretty site"

"I'm not following you" Dom said in confusion, half listening to the conversation while the other part of his attention was still focused on trying to locate Kel in the hall. George rolled his eyes, realising that he didn't have the young mans full attention.

"Lad, if you don't get it now, you never are" the Baron said before walking off in the direction of his wife who had noticed the exchange and was now eyeing him with suspicion.

"What did you do?" Alanna asked as she snagged her husband and dragged him on to the dance floor, holding him close as she watched Dom hastily leave the hall out of the corner of her eye.

"Now darling, what makes you think I've done something?" he said wrapping his arms around her and resting his forehead on hers, looking her right in the eye and smiling.

"I know you George Copper," she replied bringing her arms up to encircle his neck "What did you say to him?"

"I said it was a nice night out"

"The truth George"

"That was the truth" he replied, trying to look shocked "Swear on my heart"

"Your crooked heart"

And he laughed "Don't believe me then"

She looked thoughtful before casting her gaze to the door that Dom just existed before swinging her gaze back to her husband.

"It's freezing outside, why would you tell him to go out there?" she said, shivering herself at the thought of stepping outside in the wintry conditions and was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to go somewhere warm and dry.

"Tis a beautiful night out, maybe he'll find something to keep the cold at bay" he said as he bent to kiss her.

* * *

Dom made his way along the quiet, cold corridor not quite sure that he had read George's message correctly. If Dom knew anything though, it was that the man was perceptive. At least that's how Dom _hoped_ he had worked out who he was looking for. 

At the next archway he stepped out into the forts courtyard and looked around.

Over the past week the activity in the fort had slowed and there was less work to be done outside, most of the work being taken care of inside. With the mountain passes firmly sealed until next spring, an attack from the north was virtually non existent. It didn't stop the army from training, practising their attack formations nor their exercise drills.

The Own didn't suddenly stop sending out scouts or keeping their presence hidden when out in small groups. The truth was that you never knew what was round the corner. The winter brought out only the most determined criminals, those with nothing to lose and everything to gain. The ones who had nothing. They where the ones you had to watch out for.

Dom scanned the surrounding area, glad to notice that his presence hadn't gone unnoticed by the guards. Some could get a little subdued during the winter months. Dom wouldn't be surprised if Wyldon set dummy attacks once he returned, testing the troops and making sure they where prepared for anything that might happen. It was just the sort of thing he'd do to keep them on their toes.

He spotted her almost instantly. She was standing in the same place she had occupied every morning for the last week, her gaze focused far over the surrounding countryside, on something she couldn't quite see but knew was there.

He made his way slowly up the stairs suddenly unsure as to what he was actually doing there. He no longer knew what to say, not that he had had anything planned in the first place, and it was just that now words of any size, shape, or form where causing him problems.

While his mind was berating itself for losing the simple ability of speech, something that he had picked up remarkably quickly as a child, his feet where still carrying him to the place where Kel stood.

Her back was towards him but he knew, that she knew, that he was walking up to her. If he had to place a bet on it, he would even guess that she knew who it was. Whether she knew why he was here, was another question. One thing he was certain that he would have had trouble answering at that moment in time.

Kel sensed him behind her but was uncertain how to deal with the situation. Was there even a situation to deal with? Was this all in her head? She scoffed at the last thought, if it was all in her own head then why had Buri been giving her all those looks throughout the dancing? Why had Alanna acted the way she did when they had met outside her rooms? Why had she been getting the evil eye from the female members of the Queens riders all evening?

Unable to stand the silence after a couple of minutes of him standing there and not saying a word, Kel spoke.

"Come out here for anything special?" _that's right Kel, get straight to the point._

"The scenery" _idiot, why didn't you say her?_

"Dom," she said as she turned to face him "Its pitch black. How are you meant to see anything?"

"I can see you" he replied softly and she looked away again, trying to keep her facial features neutral. The blush came anyway and she was partially glad for the dark. It meant that he couldn't see her face clearly though it also meant she couldn't see his either.

"That was some…that was a pretty amazing display earlier" he said as he came to stand beside her, resting his hands on the stone wall, and almost removing them again from the biting cold stone.

"My dancing or your cousins downing of half of the allocated wine in one go?" she said with a smile and a small laugh.

"Both," he replied "But yours was better. Neal getting drunk tends to lose its appeal after the first ten times you've seen it"

"Thanks, I think"

They lapsed into silence once again though this one was less tense than the last and Dom let out a breath he never knew he had been holding.

"I don't think I told you how good you look tonight" he said in a rush.

With a smile on her face Kel glanced to the side and took a look at him, teasingly she said "You mean to say I don't always look good?"

"What?" he said, whipping his head round to stare at her "Of course not, that's not what I meant at all…I mean I do, you do. You always look good, what I meant was," and he through the dim, pale moonlight he saw the mischief in her eyes "Kel" he scolded.

"What?" she asked innocently as their gaze locked.

Kel could hear her heart beating loudly in her ears, as Dom cleared his throat to speak. She could feel herself leaning forward towards him and her breath stalled in her chest.

"Sergeant? Lady Kel? Aint it a bit chilly to be standing up here at this time o'night?" a voice said from behind, and only her training kept Kel from jumping ten foot in the air.

Dom on the other hand started and cursed violently, before turning and shooting Wolset a glare that could cut men down. The stare caused the other man to take a step back, his eyes flickering between the two.

"Don't you have a patrol to do corporal?" Dom managed to say.

"I'm doing it sir, your standing in part of my patrol area" he said and when Dom turned, raising his arms to the sky and asking why he had been cursed with such a bunch of players to command, Wolset winked at Kel who had to cover her mouth with her hand to prevent herself from laughing out loud.

"Well, go and patrol the rest of it"

"Yes Sir" and with a mock salute, he was off

"Insubordinate" Dom muttered under his breath as Wolset wondered of, before running a hand through his hair. Leaving it standing up in all directions and Kel with the almost undesirable urge to flatten it out.

To help her keep her hands to herself, she rubbed them together "He's probably right you know, it is getting colder. We should head in" she said.

Dom wasn't paying attention. He was staring at her hands and imagining what they would feel like tangled in his hair and when she began to walk off, he grabbed them in his and held on. Both her hands fitting neatly inside his.

Kel looked at their joined hands before lifting her gaze and looking at him directly in the eye. It was dark but she still marvelled at the colouring. Tonight they where so dark, they gave the night sky competition though Kel was certain she's rather got lost in his eyes than spend hours sitting under the starry sky.

Dom shook his head "We are going no where," he said drawing them to the side and into a shadow covered area "till we've talked about…this," he said, lifting one of his hands and waving it in between the two of them. His gaze never leaving hers. "Tell me there's nothing to talk about Kel, and I'll let you go. It'll hurt but I'll do it, if that's what you want"

"I…" was all Kel was able to utter as she continued to star into his eyes though her gaze dipped once or twice to his lips. Her breathing increased as did her heart beat, the steady pounding was now thudding in her ears.

As far as she could tell, he was being affected in the same way. He swallowed and Kel's attention was immediately drawn to hi throat and when she looked back up, he was decidedly closer. Their breath mingled.

Her eyes darted back to his before focusing on his lips once again, then back up.

Later on when they both lay in their own beds thinking about this moment, neither could say who began to move first or what started it. One second they where standing a couple of inches apart, the next they where leaning towards each other.

Kel let her eyes flutter shut as they neared one another while Dom kept his open till the very last moment, pausing for just a second to place this moment and the way she looked in his mind forever.

He later decided that that pause was ill timed and probably could have waited for another time, preferably when they where completely alone, where no one could interrupt them…

"Mindelan!" came the shout from down in the courtyard and Kel's eyes snapped open, a pair of unbelievably blue eyes staring back at her. Dom brought his head forward and rested his forehead against hers, letting his eyes fall shut.

"You have got to be kidding me" he said quietly and Kel let out a small giggle before leaning further into him and letting his body take the weight of her own.

"I'd better go and see what he wants" she said though she made no effort to move.

"I know" he said, not moving either.

"Can we," she started, pulling away slightly so that could look at him properly "Can we continue this later?"

He nodded, his eyes still closed as he loosened his grip on her. She was slightly disappointed that he didn't look at her and began to walk away, her smile fading slightly.

"Kel" he called suddenly once she had gone a few paces, and grabbing her by the hand he pulled her towards him and placed a searing kiss directly on her lips before letting her go.

"For later" he said with a smile as she stood there as though winded, her breath coming in ragged bouts.

"Mindelan!" came the cry again and Kel, who had been frustrated with her former training master before now though never this bad, cursed under her breath in Yamani before carefully, and slowly, walking backwards towards the stairs.

"I'll see you in the morning?" she asked

"I'll be there"

"Good"

"Great"

She stood their nodding like a loony before flashing him one more smile, turning and rushing down the stairs.

When she left Dom backed up against the wall and let out a sigh. Leaning his head back against the cold stone he began to laugh, as what else was there to do, in a situation like this?

* * *

Demented was rather harsh wasn't it…perhaps murderous would be better? 

P.s This was wrote in record time so there may be quite a few mistakes. Those pointed out will be fixed as soon as possible.


	24. Epilogue

Well guys its the first of December so you all know what that means.

The first chapter of New Beginnings at New Hope ( has now been posted! I thought I would let you all know here as quite a few of you have this story on your alerts but not me in author alerts and I would hate for you to miss out.

I hope that you enjoy it. The first chapter is a little slow but its needed.

If anyone has any suggestions for a different title I'd be happy to hear them. I really do have a major problem of naming stories and that is the best I could come up with.

Here is a little snippet of the beginning of the first chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

As the new day dawned over the Fort of Steadfast and the sun began to cast its dark shadows, the battlement of the fort was strangely empty. 

For the past week, when the sun started its ascent into the clear blue sky, a solitary figure could have been seen standing on the west wall. Watching the sun rise up and over the land. Spyglass in hand she had looked out over the surrounding landscape and the all too familiar feeling that had coiled up in her stomach overnight, vanished when she saw a smoke free sky over the sunlit horizon.

The particular person in question, a certain Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, one of only two Lady Knights in Tortall (who was also known as the Protector of the Small) sat upon a large war scarred horse in the centre of the forts courtyard, surrounded by her small group of troops and the friends who had come to see her off.

She was waiting, and none too patiently. Not for the soldiers to assemble, for they already had. Neither was she waiting for the wagons that where to carry their new supplies to be loaded and hooked up to the pack horses, for that had already been done and the animals where now pawing at the ground nervously, eager to be off.

No. They where waiting for her newly married friends who had yet to shows their faces, or any other part of their bodies, on this fine but crisp morning.


End file.
